The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite
by Tony516
Summary: When a well-known Mercenary is contracted with capturing and delivering a certain Cat Faunus, things take a different turn when they develop feelings for each other. On the run and nowhere to go, they decide to begin again but when their past catches up with them will they know when to let go? Rated T for swearing. Rewrite of "The Hunter and the Hunted".
1. Prologue

**The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite**

 **City of Mistral**

Sitting on a park bench overlooking the main city in chaos with sirens wailing along with smoke rising to the clouds was a male wearing a white coat with a wolf's head for the hood. Mistral had seen it's fair share of chaos so this wasn't anything new compared to those in the past, "You aren't exactly subtle." A voice sounded as another male came by and sat down beside the hooded man.

"But the job is done nonetheless." The hooded man replied lifting his arm holding a data chip. The chip itself wasn't nothing special but to acquire it was another story altogether.

The male gladly took the data chip and placed it into his inside pocket of his coat , "Well, you certainly live up to your reputation." The man replied as if complementing him, "Here's the rest of the payment." The man said pulling out an orange envelop handing to over to the hooded man.

The hooded man kindly took the envelop and placed it inside his coat, "Was there anything else?" He curiously asked.

The man sighed, "The people talk about how bad the Faunus are but after today; I'll always think of people like you." The man admitted slouching back on bench.

"Comparing me to others, How thoughtful." The hooded man remarked sarcastically, "I'll be off then. Maybe try another for kingdom." The hooded man then stood up from the bench and proceeded to walk off.

The other man leaned forward on rested his arms on his knees, "Mind if I ask where you'll be going?" He asked with curious intentions.

The hooded man stopped and paused for a second whilst having his hand resting on the handle of his sidearm holstered to his waist, "I've never been to Vale yet, I'd like to see what's what." The hooded man replied with a grin as he turned around, "By the way; Why couldn't hire some PMC company?" He asked. Private Military Contractors, official mercenaries that charge on the severity of the job and specific tasks. On top of that they require a transaction, fees and benefits, etc. Naturally, they're perfect for companies willing to pay extra for the safety of their interests, personal, supplies, etc.

"Unlike those PMCs, my superiors like to keep things ' _off the record_ ' for these kinds of things. Know what I mean?" The man told the hooded man with a cryptic ominous tone.

The hooded man nodded slowly in understanding and as an acknowledgement, "You know where to hit me on the Extranet." The hooded man said turning ahead and walked off.

The man sitting on the bench waved him off, "We'll be in touch, Mr. Dewolfe." He called as the hooded individual disappeared in the distance.

 **City of Vale, Marika Mall**

Sitting in the cafeteria, Blake watched people coming and going about their lives like nothing happened. It bothered her to think people wouldn't more alert after the sudden Grimm attack recently but what bothered the most was the recurring nightmare she'd have one in awhile. The last time she had that nightmare was after she started attending Beacon.

Blake would find herself in a dimly lit forest with a full moon shining down through the cracks of the tree branches. She'd be running from something within the forest as fast as she could only to find herself in the spot she before she started running. A lone figure would walk from the direction she was coming from and say, "You can run all you want child but you will not be able to hide." In a cryptic tone of a young woman's voice. Blake would try and run again only to find herself staring at all the faces she knew with disapproving and disappointed expressions once she turned around. Standing at the center of the people was the same woman; cloaked in black hiding underneath a hood, the woman's eyes glow along with the silver moonlight. With that Blake would wake heavily breathing sometime in the middle of the night and can't sleep. This dream usually occurs when Blake would leave for good wherever she went.

She kept on thinking about the woman and the faces until a voice interrupted her train of thought, "Hey, whatcha doin'?" The voice of Yang sounded.

Immediately Blake turned to the voice. She noticed a blonde bombshell towering over her wearing a smirk, "Nothing, just remembering what Oobleck asked." Blake replied withe disheartened tone.

Yang nodded in acknowledgement, "I think he was testing us, you know, see if being a huntress is what we really want. Try not to let it bother you, 'kay." She told Blake. Oobleck asked a serious question but it would seem Yang had brushed it off.

Blake gave a reassuring smile, "Okay." She calmly acknowledged Yang's request. Yang smiled back and left to find Ruby and Weiss.

" _What about the crew members?_ " She mentally asked herself.

" _What about them?_ " The voice of Adam sounded shortly afterwards.

"... _What you were, the things you've done._ " Roman's voice echoed.

She stopped thinking about that and turned to the projection of a news anchor near by, "In other news, Several districts in the city of Mistral are on edge after a series of explosions. Authorities strongly believe it was Faunus separatists but the local public reports seeing a lone individual. The White Fang denies any involvement and a spokesperson say they had nothing to do with the attacks but one thing is for certain..." ; "Blake? You alright?" She was interrupted by Ruby who seemingly jumped into her view out of nowhere.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, I was watching the news." She told her.

Ruby quickly sped into the seat next to Blake, "Anything new?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular." Blake replied staring at the floor. Blake always seemed bothered by something but more so than usual.

Ruby leaned forward to take a better look at Blake, "You seemed bothered." She stated noticing Blake's expression.

She shook her head, "It's nothing." She told Ruby.

Ruby tilted her head with a frown, "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with curious intent.

Once more Blake shook her head, "No, not really." Not feeling like sharing Blake stood up and proceeded to leave until she felt a tug on her hand.

Ruby had reached out and grabbed Blake's hand, "Blake, We're all here for you. Team RWBY is always at your side." Ruby told Blake.

Feeling the soft gentle grasp of Ruby's hand, Blake pause and thought about her time with the Team, "Thanks, It's nice to know I'm not alone in all this." She said slowly turning around giving a small smile.

Ruby began grinning, "That's the spirit!" She cried with an outburst and gave Blake a glomp.

"Yeah." Blake commented softly sounding reluctant.

Ruby leaned off Blake with her hands on Blake's shoulders, "You don't sound optimistic."

Blake took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "With Torchwick behind bars I should be feeling relieved. But I don't, because there's still so much out there and I feel like we made little impact." She explained with a disheartened tone.

"One problem at a time Blake, There's so much we can do at a time like this." Ruby reassured her teammate with an optimistic grin.

Blake looked into the silver eyes of Ruby and returned her look with a bright smile, "I guess you're right. Come on, Weiss and Yang will be waiting for us." She told Ruby and left taking Ruby's hand pulling her along.

 **Southern Atlas, Coastline Settlement**

Walking through the walled gates of a settlement stood a male wearing a ebon coat with a wolf's head for the hood. Following in behind was a fairly large truck with a shipping crated turned shop.

Moments later an individual walked up to the hooded male," Thanks for your help." The individual gratefully said.

The hooded man nodded, "Don't mention it." He calmly said.

"Here, for your troubles." The individual handed the hooded man a bundle of bank notes, "You'd think the Kingdom would have patrols or guards stationed around Atlas." The man said.

"They do, but all that depends on priority. Why would they sent troops for measly merchants instead of supply convoys." The hooded man explained. Outside the walls of the 4 Kingdoms, everyone has to fend for themselves especially the villages beyond the jurisdiction of the 4 Kingdoms.

The individual paused and gave a quick thought about it, "Good point but still, a little support would be nice, especially for the strongest military in the world." He stated.

The hooded man didn't say anything but head towards the docks where a freighter was preparing to leave.

The man quickly stepped beside him and followed, "So uh, where you headed next?" He asked curiously.

"I was thinking of taking a freighter and wind up where it goes. I don't have a particular destination." The hooded man replied with apathy.

The other man stopped and watched him leave, "I see, Well just in case you want to know that ferry is going to Vale." He said lose for words. Clearly, this man was fond of the hooded person before him.

The hooded person stopped and turned around, "I don't care where it winds up, just as long as I get there." He kindly told the man behind him. The hooded man didn't really care where he was going but as long as there was something to do.

The man nodded in acknowledgement, "Safe travels, Wolfen." The man waved him off.

The hooded man smirked in response, "Appreciate it." He said before finally turning around and headed towards the freighter.

 **Vacuo, SDC Quarry**

Sitting in an office room to an industrial factory sat an Atlesian noble wearing light blue button up t-shirt, white slacks, his silvery hair blown back forcing it into a stylish look. Resting on the desk was a name reading, _'Ventus Elza'_. He had his personal terminal open and happened to be chatting with a young teenage girl, "Father, I told you already; I don't want to go to the Expo." She protested. Her hair was the color of a light blonde, braided, and twirled around her neck in front of her shoulder.

The man sitting at his desk sighed, "This isn't up for debate, Sky. Besides, Nikov and Barrett's daughters will be there." He told the teenager in effort to convince her going to an expo wasn't all that bad.

Sky rolled her eyes in response, "They don't talk much and I don't like them." She protested again.

Ventus simply shook his head whilst pinching the bridge of his nose, "But they like you because you don't talk much either." He irritatedly told his daughter.

Sky then folded her arms sending a comical irritated look. She paused for a moment before responding, "There's nothing _TO_ talk about. I'm a huntress-in-training, they're not. They're always busy checking and cleaning their guns while I'm sitting there toying with Thready Needle." She said pulling out a 6 inch double edged dagger. Both edges of the blade long saw tooth ridges to about an inch from the point.

Ventus rolled his eyes in response to her protests, "That's why they like you. From what I hear; Sasha and Leona like you so much they're willing defend you, and Becky..." ; "Beni." He triad explaining but was interrupted when he said a name wrong, "I'm sorry?" He questioned with a confused face.

"It's Beni Barrett." Sky simply said.

Ventus rolled his eyes again, " _Beni_ , often doesn't share with anyone. Has she given you something for nothing?" He asked.

Sky pause and thought about it, "Now that you mention it..." She said trailing her thought.

Ventus smiled in response knowing he was getting somewhere, "See, they like you well enough despite minimal social interaction." He stated building confidence with his daughter.

Sky smiled back, "Okay, Father. I'll see you at the Expo." She said looking relieved.

"See you, I love..." Sky's father once again was interrupted by having the video feed cut, "...you."

A voice spoke from in front of the man's desk, "That could've gone better, Mr. Elza." Standing with an open scroll stood a typical personal aid wearing a suit and tie with a neatly combed hair cut.

Ventus sighed aloud implying his irritation, "Not now, Avinichi." He said talking to the personal aid in front of his desk.

The personal aid, Avinichi smirked, "But this is important." He said tapping his scroll. Through the holo glass of the scroll, Ventus noticed his personal aid was attaching files and sending them to his personal terminal.

Ventus curiously watched as his aid worked tapping and dragging files. Leaning back, he tapped the surface of his desk patiently waiting to receive files sent from Avinichi's scroll.

A file automatically opened up on Ventus' terminal. It was a Beacon Academy registration form along with a picture of a girl with black hair wearing a black ribbon shaped into inconspicuous ears, "Look familiar sir?" Avinichi asked lowering his scroll keeping his attention on Ventus.

Ventus leaned forward narrowing his eyes on the ribbon as well as the hair style, He then opened a few files that were sent but weren't open. Opening achieved files of White Fang ransom vids and executions he notice a familiar raven headed girl in most files, "Why hasn't anyone else noticed this?" Ventus asked comparing the files with the registration form photo.

"There's no telling if it's actually her." Avinichi responded sounding unsure. In truth, it could be anyone in the SDC achieved files but most of he evidence pointed to the student at Beacon.

Ventus clasped his hand and gritted his teeth thinking about the individuals in the files, "If it's her, she had a lot to pay for." He sternly said aloud, "Mind I ask where this was taken." He asked turning from the screen to Avinichi.

Avinichi simply stood at attention, "The Kingdom of Vale sir." He replied.

Ventus leaned back into his head with a hand on his chin, "I'd like to send some of our guys to see if it's her but that'll come back to bite us in the ass. Do you have another option?" He asked looking like he had no other options.

"Mercenaries sir, like always. Someone willing to get their hands dirty so we can keep ours clean." Avinichi suggested, after all they hired mercenaries for jobs recently so this was no big deal.

Ventus nodded in agreement, "Has our informant in Mistral contact us yet?" He asked a different question this time.

Avinichi gave a certain smile, "Yes sir, and he has the package." He said cheerfully.

Ventus smiled back in return, "He's not done out there yet. Have him contact the mercenary Dewolfe once more, we have another job for him." He ordered Avinichi.

"Yes sir." Avinichi acknowledged with a nod.

 **A/N - This is be fun writing something that was already written but in a different way. As I said last time, I'll write something a little more original since the last story had ideas that weren't my own. I was planning on deleting the last story but I suppose I'll keep it up fro you to compare each one. This won't be exactly the same but it'll reference some of it.**

 **Again, as I said last time; Blake and Dewolfe will have more development with each other. Every journey begins with a single step.**


	2. The Freelancer and the Mercenary

**The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite**

 **Vale, Air Terminal**

Walking down the corridor, a young faunus male wearing a light jacket and cargos strolled casually towards his destination carrying a large satchel. His white silvery hair had shaven sides and tied into a bushy ponytail with two white coated wolf ears plucking out his head, "Good to see you again, Mr. Dewolfe." A voice called sitting on bench just as the young male passed it. The man turned to the bench with his menacing red colored eyes only to find the person he'r had met earlier.

Stopping, the young male sighed and made his way over to the bench, "You're the last person I expect to meet me here, but it's nice to see a familiar face all the same." He greeted a person wearing a fedora and tan trench coat.

Moments later the two individuals sat down in a restaurant on the terminal, ordering brunch and having a decent meal before getting straight to business. Dewolfe order nothing short of a club sandwich and the other person had basic chicken soup. Sitting quietly and finishing their meal they enjoy each other's company for the short time they had.

Dewolfe took the napkin next to his plate and cleaned his mouth, "So what do your employers want me to do now?" He asked finishing with the napkin, crunching it into a little ball and tossing it aside.

The person in the coat pulled out another orange envelop from before and placing it on the table to slide it over towards the Mercenary, "Standard HVT Procedure." The man simply said with a straight expression, The expression of business.

Without glancing at the envelop, Dewolfe took it and placed it into his satchel, "When and where?." Dewolfe asked as he looked back to the person in front of him.

"Instructions are in the dossier. Just be sure to follow them to the letter." The person said flagging down the waitress.

Dewolfe gave a slight nod of acknowledgement before standing up, "Consider it done." He said leaving the person behind. Just as he walked out the waitress stood before the person as he handed over a credit card.

 **Vale, Docks**

Walking across the pier towards the street holding a duffle bag, stood a young man wearing dark cargos, grey t-shirt, and a sleeveless hoodie. To hide the fact he was faunus he wore specialty headphones that encased his wolf ears making it look official.

Just as he reached the street a couple of officers donning on the Valian Police Uniform stood before him, "Problem officer?" The man asked with a curious tone. Locking his calm blue colored eyes with the gaze of the officer.

One of the officers looked over him as if he were up to no good then looked to the other officer, "There's been recent numbers of stowaways, may we see your boarding pass." The officer said as his partner continued to look over the young man.

The young man dug into his pants and pulled out his boarding pass. Snatching it from the man the officer looked over the information and pulled out a black light to check the authenticity of the paperwork.

The officer then handed back the boarding pass, "Don't get many travellers from Atlas on freighters, mind if we ask you do for living." The other officer asked after receiving a nod from his partner.

The young man placed his boarding pass back into his pants, "Freelancer." He replied as he looked to the officers. The man didn't care if his time was wasted since he didn't have anything to do yet.

"Really, for whom?" One of the officers questioned.

"Myself." The man stated seeing thought their tactic to make people nervous. Luckily for the young man, he immediately noticed it once he was stopped for questioning.

"Who's your main contractor?" The other officer asked.

Without showing irritation, the man mentally scoffed, "Atlesian Merchant Union." He said with a lower tone to show his irritation.

The officer's radio in their squad car rang up then one of the officers cock his head to the side implying they should go, "That'll be all, see you around." The other officer said before turning back to his vehicle.

The man watched the officers leave and drive off, "Yeah, see you." He commented before leaving the area himself.

 **Vale, Streets**

Blake was walking down the street alongside what she considered a friend, "Thanks for taking me out Sun, you know when you said go out I though you meant..." ; "Out on a date? Pfft, of course not, I mean unless you want to?" Sun interrupted Blake before she could finish her sentence. He won't openly admit it but he actually wanted to take Blake on a date even though she felt reluctant to go.

Blake sounded what appeared to be a small chuckle, "I'm fine, I just wanted to spend some quality time with you." She told him. Either she wanted to take it slow or not interested she really didn't want to hurt Sun in any way.

Sun stopped falling back allowing Blake to take the lead, "Right, quality time." He stated rubbing the back of his back feeling bad things didn't turn out how he wanted to. The last thing he wanted to tell his team was he got Friend-zoned by a girl he liked.

Sitting one a park bench, Dewolfe sat there looking over the dossier which happened to be Beacon's Applying Application as well as unmarked files regarding another faunus with the same traits. Reading closely he scanned through the sections filled out by the applicant, "Blake Belladona, Self-raised outside the Kingdoms, yada yada ya..." He said to himself closing the folder and placed it aside to cover his face in irritation, "I don't see why they'd send me after a girl that looks remotely to this one. I'm gonna have to shoot the messenger after this." He explained to himself before recognizing the applicant across the street walking with a friend. Just his luck, Dewolfe can finally put his quick thinking wits to good use. Getting up and taking his satchel down by his legs he proceed to follow.

An hour goes by and Blake and Sun are enjoying their time walking around doing nothing at all except Blake kept getting the feeling of someone watching every so often until they decided to take a shortcut down a back alley.

Blake stopped and turned around narrowing her eyes down the alley scanning left and right at the objects the person could be hiding behind, "What's wrong?" Sun asked also looking down the alley.

"I think there's someone following us." Blake said turning to face Sun.

Sun snorted a chuckle, "Please, we're Faunus. If there was they'd need to get the drop on...ugh" just as he was about to finish someone from above had brought their foot down on Sun's head causing him to drop down. Blake's eyes widened as she laid her eyes upon a white silvery coat with a wolf hood.

"Sun!" Blake cried attempting to reach for Gambol Shroud but but the individual quickly jabbed Blake's pressure points before she gripped the handle of her weapon, "ugh..." She sounded before falling unconscious.

Suffering from a minor concussion, Sun realized they were ambushed by an unknown group. He looked up only to see Blake on the shoulders of another person, "Hold on Blake! Crap." He called but just as he did they were gone in a split second. He pulled out his scroll as he stood back up, "C'mon, C'mon." He said as he dialled Blake's team.

Meanwhile on the other side of Vale not far from Sun's position, the rest team RWBY were about casually strolling the city looking to stalk new teams in Vale for the tournament. Ruby's scroll started ringing so she did what most people would and answer it, "Hey it's Sun." She said looking at the Caller ID.

"Why would he be calling us?" Weiss asked stepping next to Ruby.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, Hello." She answered with a swipe of her scroll and place it on speaker.

"Someone just kidnapped Blake." Sun blurted out, not even a pause he just went straight into it.

Yang scrunched her face in confusion, "What?" She asked wanting confirmation. She stepped beside Ruby to hear what he has to say.

Weiss tilted her head and thought about it for a second, "How would they kidnap Blake? She can take care of herself." She state to which everyone nodded in agreement. If Blake can handle a few White Fang members she can definitely take care of herself.

Not even a pause of signs of hesitation, Sun continued, "They caught us off guard and knocked out Blake, I'm following right behind them." He explained panting through the speaker of Ruby's Scroll.

"Is it the White Fang?" Yang asked. She gripped her fists at the thought of the White Fang having Blake in their hands, especially if she was a former member.

I dunno." Sun replied. Thought it would make sense he is basically chasing someone that would be considered a member but they usually work in groups so he wasn't sure.

Ruby didn't like where this was going, "Where are you? Do you need help?" She asked taking the lead going somewhere. Her sister and Weiss followed behind she Ruby took the lead.

"I wouldn't be calling if I didn't need it. We're heading towards downtown, I think I see the Rossmire Hotel." Sun replied and stated his direction.

Ruby turned to her teammates as they nodded, "We're on our way." She said before closing her scroll and headed towards the hotel.

Running across the rooftops, Dewolfe leaped over the gaps of main roads and alleyways with ease while having some resting on his shoulders. Sun wasn't too far behind as he was trying to keep up, to his surprise the person was doing fairly well carrying somebody and leaping over gaps.

Just as Dewolfe had run into a dead end by stopping across from the Rossmire Hotel which was 15 stories higher than the building they were on, "Stop right there!" Sun shouted as Dewolfe stopped and looked around for something across the gap.

Hearing Sun's feet skid to a stop, Dewolfe turned around only to see Sun's Gun-chuks pointed at him. At this time, Blake was starting to wake back up so the hooded individual planted Blake to her feet drawing his sidearm. The sudden shock of her feet being planted to the rooftop immediately woke her up, "Lower your weapon or your girlfriend gets hurt." Dewolfe demanded lifting his revolver's barrel to Blake's head.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sun blurted in his defense. He had an opportunity to Blake his girlfriend but he answered a little too soon.

Blake struggled to break free from Dewolfe's grasp but he wouldn't let on and just held her, "Let me go!" She cried still struggling.

"Either way she get's hurt." Dewolfe told Sun and Blake as he pulled the hammer back on his revolver implying he wasn't joking. Blake stopped struggling and looked to Sun with a very concerned look, "I'm willing to bet me life on it." He calming said with a low menacing tone.

Looking into Blake's concerned eyes, all Sun could do is comply with Dewolfe's earlier demand, "Fine." He irritatedly said tossing his weapons aside. Following up immediately after he tossed his weapons was a shot to his chest. A part of his shirt poofed as the force knocked him to the ground.

"SUN!" Blake cried as she saw her friend get shot before her very eyes, "You monster!" She said to her supposed kidnapper.

"Move it!" Dewolfe he said as glanced over the building another time and saw something he needed; A big box truck fillies with random junk, "Just my luck, We're going for a little ride." He told Blake and pushed off the building and jumped off following behind.

Bursting through the stairway leading to the roof, Team RWBY came with their weapons drawn, "That sounded like a gun shot." Yang stated running out onto the roof, "Sun?" She question seeing a familiar body laying about. The trio ran over to his side to confirm if it was him.

Weiss kneeled down beside the faunus teen looking at the wound in his chest, "He's been shot." She said upon closer inspection of his wound.

"Ugh~, That stung." Sun groaned slowly trying to get back up but felt a sudden shearing pain to his chest.

"Sun!" He trio called in unison, "What happened?" Ruby asked kneeling down on the other side of Sun. She and Weiss were tending to his wound.

"I had the kidnapper right there." Sun said pointing to the soot where Dewolfe and Blake were before him being shot, "Told me to lower my weapon and so I did, last thing I expected was to get shot-ugh..." He explained feeling another surge of pain to his chest as Weiss did her best to sterilize his wound.

"Your aura just saved your life." She commented cleaning his wound with bandages she carried in her satchel.

Sun laid back down as Ruby place her hand on his head and applied enough pressure to lay him down, "Still wasn't enough to stop a .357." He said with an almost joking tone.

Ruby noticed Yang was standing where Sun pointed, "Yang?" Ruby called with concern.

Yang gripped her hands into a fist, "I swear; I'm gonna find this asshole and make him beg for his life." She calmly and coldly told herself looking down to the street below.

 **Beacon, Ozpin's Office**

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all waited in Ozpin's office. Ruby and Weiss sat on opposite sides of the room while Yang paced back and forth. The elevator door to his office open with Professor Ozpin and Glynda standing in the frame, the three girls stood up and approached the professor. Ozpin gave his students the same look as he always expresses, "Thank you for bringing Sun in to the infirmary, I'm sure he'll make a full recovery." He gratefully said to the girls as he made his way towards his desk with Glynda at his side, "Now tell me about the kidnappers." He asked seating himself in his chair.

Yang took a step forward, "Sun says it was just one guy, and a good one too if he managed to catch Sun and Blake off guard." She told Ozpin with a calm fierce tone. Ruby placed her hand on Yang's shoulder in attempt to relax her.

Ozpin turned to Glynda who looked back and gave a nod. He nodded in response then turn to the girls, "Take some time to recuperate, while we gather information on Blake's whereabouts." He told he trio.

Yang stormed forward to Ozpin's desk and slammed her hands on the surface. Ozpin didn't flinch but Glynda rose her whip pointed directly at Yang, "You expect us to sit and wait around while our teammate is the hands of some kidnappers!?" She snarled. Ruby and Weiss simply stood back as they watched a fire ready to spark.

Ozpin leaned forward with a slightly serious expression, "If Blake is as strong as she is said to believe then she'll do fine in a situation like this." He reassured Yang. She took a deep breath and slowly stepped back to her teammates. She tapped their shoulders as she proceed to leave, "Try to understand that these things take time. Going around kicking in front doors isn't going to help if you don't know what door your kicking in." He explained to the trio as they left the office.

Several hours go by and the only thing crossing Yang's mind was going after the kidnappers but how could she since there were no demands or ransoms. There was some form of irony standing and waiting for action since they did the same to Blake when she wanted to do something. Sure enough they were called back to Ozpin's office once more.

Walking through the doors into the officer they were greeted with Ozpin and Glynda. Without a saying anything the girls were directed to stand in front of Ozpin's desk, "Now that we've acquired the information we need I think we start developing a plan to get Blake back." He explained with a confident look.

The trio looked amongst each other in confusion, "How's you get the information?" Yang asked. Naturally, it would take a couple of days to gather any known information but Ozpin did it in a couples of hours.

Glynda took a step forward, "We couldn't find anything conclusive on the Dustnet, Typical. So instead we went somewhere we didn't want to go." She explained then turned to Ozpin with an unsure face who shared the same expression.

"Which is?" Yang asked wanting one of them to answer.

"The Extranet." Weiss commented. Everyone turned to Weiss with concerned looks then to Ozpin seemingly wanting him to confirm what they just heard. He nodded knowing what they were going to ask.

"I thought that was a dangerous place?" Ruby stated. The Dustnet was only scratching the surface of the web while the Extranet dug deeper. Anything and everything that could be thought of, could be found on the Extranet and those were no rumors.

"It is, but we only went to sites relevant to our search." Glynda reassured the trio. She turned to Ozpin once more as if she waited for him to answer.

Opzin pulled out an information's section on his desk's terminal, "Based on Sun's information we're dealing with a expert mercenary." He explained opening a few files that he and Glynda researched.

"Mercenary?" The trio said in unison with surprise.

"That's right, it would appear that someone has contracted the mercenary Dewolfe to capture Blake for unknown purposes." Glynda explained opening Dewolfe's personal file on _Mercs Inc_. dot net. Viewing the picture aside his information the trio were surprise to see how young he was, "Be mindful that this is a high paying mercenary and will does anything and everything until the contract fulfilled." She stated.

Ozpin rose a hand implying he was to speak next, "I've arranged for a specialist to meet us that dealt with these kind of situations before." He said adjusting himself in his chair

Glynda turned to her mentor, "Oh? Is it an old friend?" She curiously asked. Ozpin had a lot of connections and most of hem being old friends so it was sort of a surprise for her if it was.

Ironically, just as she finished, the elevator doors opened as a lone individual wearing a dark ebon coat stroll through casually. The trio watched with curious intent and Glynda questioned if it was a friend upon laying her eyes on him.

Ozpin waved greeting the individual, "I'm glad you can make it, Freelancer." He said as the individual waved back.

"Freelancer?!" Everyone blurted out with the exception of Ozpin and the freelancer.

"I happened to be in the area when I was notified about a contract from Beacon." The Freelancer kindly said and gestured a proper bow, "How can Wolfen be of service?" He asked standing at attention.

"Ozpin, Can I have a few words with you in private." Glynda said gritting her teeth and sounded like she were demanding she walked over to the other room in Ozpin's office. Everyone in the room could tell she was objecting to having a freelancer involved.

Ozpin stood from his chair and followed behind Glynda, "Excuse me." He said making his way towards the room.

"Take your time." Wolfen kindly responded.

Closing the door behind Ozpin watched Glynda paced back and forth pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Not even saying anything Ozpin chose to seat himself to a nearby chair and listened to what Glynda had to say.

"Mercenaries!?" She abruptly shouted with a questioning tone. She watched Ozpin sit there with the same expression he always held.

"Calm down Glynda." He told her raising a hand to reassure her.

She continued to paced back and forth, "Do you doubt the capabilities of our staff?" She questioned.

Ozpinf did nothing but sighed, he'd had hoped she'd understand but obviously she didn't, "I don't doubt the capabilities of our staff nor do I wish to pit one of ours against a mercenary." He simply told her.

She turned around to face him, "Our staff are trained for these kinds of situations, We can handle this." She stated stepping over to Ozpin until she was directly in front.

Ozpin stood up towering over his compatriot, "I beg the differ, The Huntsmen are trained to fight the Grimm and uphold peace, Not pointless fighting with thugs." He explained as he made his way over to the window looking out to the academy below.

Glynda stepped over to Ozpin's side attempting to comfort him, "It's our job, why are you making this more complicated than it already has to be?" She asked softly pressing a hand onto his back.

Ozpin fell silent as he looked out into the open air above the academy, "In my travels as a Huntsman, I've encountered Grimm, Raiders and Bandits, and Mercenaries. Unlike the Raiders and Bandits, the Mercenaries were more resourceful, often using their surroundings to their advantage. An advantage they have over us, the innocent." He explained turning around to look at Glynda. Though he held the same expression she knew there was pain underneath that mask.

In his explanation she knew what he had meant and didn't like to think about it, "That's cowardice." She responded with a serious face.

"As cowardice as it may seem, it's an exploited tactic often used to keep us at bay. Mercenaries aren't to be taken lightly, still, There are some that wouldn't exploit the tactic and try a different approach." Ozpin told Glynda with reassurance, "If you were given a opportunity to make an arrest on a mercenary but that meant harming an innocent in the process, would you take it." He asked as he took a seat and placed his leg over the other also putting his hands together.

"I wouldn't dare." Glynda quickly said. Harming an innocent was far from the doings of huntsmen and huntresses alike regardless of the circumstances.

"And nether of any of our staff. Hiring another mercenary would defeat that specific exploit, knowing the mercenary would only focus in the other mercenary." He explained once more with reassurance. If she wasn't sold at this point she'd have to live with Ozpin's decision to hire a freelancer.

After a brief pause Glynda was starting to understand his motives but didn't like the idea of it, "I don't agree with this but I'll stand by and support you in your decision." She said apologetically. Ozpin nodded acknowledging her statement and turned to the office room standing up. Ozpin and Glynda emerged from the little office from in the office.

Wolfen couldn't help but feel like he was intruding, "I'll leave if it's going to cause problems." He said noticing the tension between Ozpin and Glynda.

"No it's fine, We've come to an agreement. Do you know why you're here?" Glynda responded sounding laid back than before.

Wolfen grinned with delight, "I'm being hire to partake in job that requires a freelancer's touch." He smugly stated.

"You'll be hire to track and find one of our students that has been recently kidnapped by a mercenary known only as Dewolfe." Ozpin explained. Wolfen immediately lost his grin once he heard that name, "You'll be accompanied by the student's team."

Wolfen frowned underneath the shadow of his hood, "What's his rating?" He asked with a serious tone.

"If I recall it was 4 stars." Ozpin responded

"And his bio?" Wolfen questioned.

"Brash, self-assertive, overconfident." Glynda spoke in place of he compatriot.

Raising a hand to his chin, Wolfen thought about his next response also putting the pieces together about the mercenary, "If he is as good as he says he is, we need to leave, now." He stated looking to the trio of girls who gave confused expressions.

"We need to work up a contract don't we?" Weiss questioned. From what she understood Mercs and Freelancers needed a contract before going straight to work.

"I'd love to stay and chat but that's _IF_ we were dealing with amateurs. Don't worry about the contract, we're not gonna have your student in 24 hours since we're dealing with a 4-star merc." Wolfen explained turning to the door and cocked his head to the trio.

"Should we send an email?" Glynda kindly asked Wolfen.

"Yeah, I don't normally do this but you'll have to make up the charges and fees." Wolfen replied.

"We'll make sure you get paid adequately for your services one your job is complete." Ozpin told the freelancer as he left the office with the girls.

A slight pause in words filed the room, "I sure hope you made right choice." Glynda stated breaking the uneven silence.

Ozpin let out a sigh, "So do I." He commented.

 **Outside Beacon, Landing Pad**

Walking towards the landing the group casually headed towards a VTOL, "So uh...another Mercenary huh." Weiss said attempting to start a conversation.

Wolfen turned to the ice princess giving an odd look, "I prefer the term Freelancer myself." He said turning back ahead.

"What's the difference?" Yang asked sounding unimpressed.

"One of them sound's official." Wolfen replied, "I don't normally work in a group but seeing that your all huntresses, I'll make an accep-ack..." He was cut off by a fist to his jaw. The force knocked the Freelancer to the ground.

"Sun!?" The trio called as a familiar light blonded head teen stood above the Freelancer.

"That's for shooting me asshole!" He stated without acknowledging the girls

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked holding out her arms whilst shrugging her shoulders

Sun looked into the Freelancer's eyes but there was something off about them, "This is the asshole that kidnapped Blake." He said without thinking of his response.

"What!?" Yang blurted out brushing passed Ruby.

"Yang, WAIT!" Ruby pleaded taking to grabbed Yang but all she did was redirect her arm away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock your teeth in?" She asked seriously, grabbed his collar, and pulled him up with ease ready to throw a fist into his face.

"Why would I kidnap a student of Beacon and then take a contract from Beacon to track her down knowing there's someone that's looks like me." Wolfen questioned. It wouldn't make any sense to anyone to do that, especially if their the ones responsible in the first place.

"To get more money?" Sun responded.

Wolfen rolled his eyes in response, "That's not a reason, also would it help to say that I knew the person we're going after?" He said with a questioning tone.

"You know the person who kidnap Blake?" Weiss asked stepping in between Yang and Wolfen. She allow him to get back on his feet as a oind enough gesture

"Used too." Wolfen said with a downhearted tone. The group looked to the Freelancer with little pity by his response, "We're wasting time just standing around, If I know this person better than anyone then I guarantee he's on a train heading out of Vale at this very moment." He explained taking the lead to the VTOL. The trio didn't acknowledge nor deny his statements but followed closely behind. Yang and Sun seemed to distrust the Freelancer regardless of his answer while Ruby and Weiss treated him like an official and just wanted their teammate back.

 **And from that I'm got gonna jump right into it. So how does it compare with the last one?**

 **Be sure to leave a review and follow to see what changes are to be made.**


	3. And so it begins

**The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite**

 **Train, Outside Vale**

Sitting in a fetal position against the train cart's wall, Blake sat across from the Mercenary who had shot her friend. The silence between the two wasn't helping. Walking back and forth around the cart with his hood down revealing his face, he slowly paced with a intrigued expression, "You're different." He stated breaking the uneasy silence between the two, "Most jobs I've taken usually involve begging, pleading, and crying." He stated.

Blake didn't say anything but looked back into the red menacing eyes of Dewolfe. She cautiously watched and scanned over him waiting for an opening but despite his relaxed stance she noticed he had not let down his guard. She then realized she still had Gambol Shroud holstered to her back but using it now would be a huge risk, she would have to use it when there was an opening.

Dewolfe took a seat against the wall and leaned back, "How we play a little bit of a game? I tell you something, you tell me something, Quid Pro Quo" he offered but Blake simply rolled her eyes.

She still watched him waiting for a indication of a break in his guard. While watching him she had noticed the Revolver with an Axe blade clipped into the handle and base of the weapon which he always had his hand on.

Dewolfe smiled knowing she really didn't care since she didn't give an answer, "I grew up in the Germanic regions of the Atlesian continent-" ; "This is nothing new to me." She interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

Dewolfe tilted his head in question, "How so?" He curiously asked.

"I used to be a member of the White Fang." Blake she replied with no hesitation. Naturally, being a member of the White Fang was a pretty big deal, "I'm use to this." She said looking unimpressed to the Mercenary's efforts

Dewolfe grinned and started laughing it off, "Then I'm sure you're familiar with Bodark." He said with a chuckle.

Blake's eyes widen knowing what he was implying, "You mean the radical Ultrafaunus group everybody hates?" She stated as if asking a question. Bodark, compared to the White Fang, Bodark was often known an extremist Ultrafaunus faction everyone hated.

Dewolfe seemed to finish laughing at Blake's earlier claim and pretened to wipe a tear from his eye. He then shot Blake a calm but serious look, "Bodark isn't as everyone perceives them to be." He said with the kindest tone he had never spoke in a long time.

Blake wasn't sure if he was being serious or playing around but either way she believe those words, "I've only heard what I've been told about them." She softly responded.

"I'm sure you have Blake." Dewolfe said nodded in understanding.

Blake shot up her head as well as her ears underneath her bow, "H-how do you know my name?" She surprisingly asked.

Dewolfe pulled out her dossier from his coat and opened the folder to read out answers, "Blake Belladonna, Age 17, Self-raised outside the Kingdoms, and-" ; "Where'd you get that!?" She demanded interrupting Dewolfe. She attempted to reach for the folder to make sure it wasn't as she thought but Dewolfe simply pushed her back to the wall.

"My employers are paying a good price for you head; Alive and Unharmed." He explained closing the folder and placed it back into his coat ignoring her question from before.

Blake didn't say anything but sat in the same fetal position like she did before. Whoever was his employers, they have to be people in power in order to obtain what paper he had read. The only thing logical was Beacon's application.

"So I want know; Why did you want to become a huntress?" Dewolfe asked beaming with curiosity. A question she couldn't really answer right away.

Blake shot Dewolfe a frown, "Why don't you read that folder." She sarcastically told him.

"Either I didn't read that part or you didn't state one." Dewolfe said with a straight expression.

No matter how she looked at his statement she wanted to give an answer but felt reluctant to hold her tongue. She let out a sigh not helping it on deciding to give him an answer, "There's too much Injustice in the world to stand by and do nothing, I want to do some good and make a difference." She explained her reasoning.

Dewolfe nodded in acknowledgement, To him, that was the most cliché answer anyone could give, "That's a noble goal, for a child." He told her.

There was some form of irony his his words since she had told Ruby the same thing about heroes, "How so?" She frowned in question.

Dewolfe let out a sigh in response, "The world is too much of a big place to make a difference." He softly said drifting his eyes to the corner of the cart.

Sensing some form of sadness in his tone she responded, "But if we all just do our part-" ; "Our part?" He asked interrupting her for a change.

"So you think there isn't hundreds of others like yourself doing exact same thing?" Dewolfe pointed out. He added an interesting point, there were hundreds of huntsmen and huntresses around the world also around her age doing the exact same thing and nothing seemed to change, "Unless you affect people as a whole, you'll never make a difference." He explained crawling over to Blake's face until he was right in front.

Feeling the warm air of his breath she looked away not wanting to look into his menacing eyes. He was a little too close for comfort as Dewolfe rose a hand to her neck softly pressing his hand against her skin and wrapping it around the back of her neck. As much as she wanted to push him off she couldn't because she felt paralyzed by his gaze

He drew himself closer to the point he could kiss her, "Tell me, How do you intend to make a difference?" He asked with a seducing whisper.

Suddenly he stood up, Blake felt Gambol Shroud slide out of her holster as he did, "Hey, Give it back!" She pleaded standing up with him.

Dewolfe placed a hand on her shoulder and applyed pressure to sit her down. He pulled the hammer back to which Blake stopped struggling, "He's responsible for enslaving faunus children and placing them in factories with harsh conditions, He's dies" he said and pulled the trigger with her weapon pointed at the ground.

The loud bang caused Blake to flinch. What was he trying to do at this point? She wondered but it all became clear shortly afterwards.

"This one's responsible for killing an entire villiage, Bang Bang!" Dewolfe stated while pulling the trigger of Gambol Shroud twice.

Blake covered her ears to reduce the noise level. Now she was getting the point he was getting across.

"This one burned down an orphanage for insurance money, Off with his head!" He said taking Gambol Shroud's blade and slashing the cart's wall causing the sound to echo a scratching noise.

"Stop." She said wanting no part with this.

"He killed a dozen of Faunus workers for not working hard enough, BOOM HEADSHOT!" He said shooting the ground in front of Blake making her flinch again.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" She pleaded with tears forming in her eyes. She dug her face into her knees once more hiding her tears.

"Execute him because he's corrupt and out did those who're lesser than him, Stab stab stab stab stab!" He finished stabbing the areas beside Blake. With each sound of metal hitting metal, Blake couldn't handle the thoughts and memories she had with her weapon while with the White Fang.

"Stop...Please...just...stop." She begged sounding like she was at the point of breaking down while being flooded with memories of those she killed.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Dewolfe asked holding out his arms in question. He then leaned against the wall and slid down to take a seat, "How can you look in the mirror and call yourself a huntress after all the things you've done?"

"Then let me ask you the same thing; How can you look in the mirror and justify everything you've done!?" She demanded looking into his red eyes.

Dewolfe looked back with unconcerned eyes and knew Blake had unsettled things from her past. After a long pause he responded, "Because there's really nothing else I can do. I've tried to have a normal life, I've to be a better person, and I've tried to do some good, but it always ended in disaster." He explained with a saddened tone.

Once more Blake wasn't sure if he was playing or telling the truth. How could he after sounding like he had lost things precious, Blake was all to familiar with that tone.

"You know, I think there's something a lot more than doing good as a huntress." Dewolfe stated inspecting Gambol Shroud, "I think you're trying to make up for all the things you've done for the White Fang. A noble goal, for a child." He said handing back Blake's weapon. Who was this man before her to judge someone by their affiliation.

 **Wolfen, Roads**

Walking along a set of tracks, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang followed behind the Freelancer Wolfen. Ruby and Yang trailed behind while Weiss strolled beside him, "What's your relation to the person we're chasing?" She curiously asked. Yang on the other side rolled her eyes with distrust towards the Freelancer, she wasn't buying any of his reasoning.

"He's my brother." Wolfen replied without hesitation.

"Brother?" Weiss stopped dead in her tracks looking at him with a confused frown.

"Yeah, twin to be exact." Wolfen said turning his head but didn't bother stopping. Yang once again rolled her eyes to which Ruby noticed and gave a concerned look.

Wiess then continued walked, "What'll happen when we catch him?" She asked pacing faster to walk parallel to him.

"You won't kill your brother if you don't want to, right?" Ruby stated aloud sounding concern. Yang gave Ruby a look like she knew how she was referring to each other.

Wolfen didn't say anything but paused for an answer, "I don't know, it's been several years since I seen him last." He admitted. The last time he had seen him was about 4 years ago during the start of the White Fang insurgency, and within those years he has made a hated name for himself." He said hiding the saddened tone within his voice.

Weiss though about her next question, "What about you? Wolfen doesn't seem like a name your parents picked for you." She stated. Kind of unlikely to have a name like his, sounds like more of a codename especially for a Freelancer.

Wolfen smirked in response, "I've spend most of my Freelancing Career in Atlas, mainly the Germanic regions. They tend to add an "-en" as the end of certain words." He explained hoping she was smart enough to catch on.

Ruby imediately caught on, "So because of your resemblance to... _that_ , they called you one while adding "-en" to your name." She said adding emphasis on "that" to which she pointed to the wolf's hood.

"That's the right idea." He said giving a simple wave to acknowledge Ruby's words.

"What about Dewolfe?" Yang questioned. A name like Dewolfe sounds like a Stovic villain name straight from a spy novel.

Wolfen once again paused for an answer. After a longer pause than before he spoke, "Sounds like something from the Slavic regions of Vacuo, since most of their accents are usually thick, they probably called him " _Da Wolf_ ". It would make sense because the way they say "the" is often said as "da"." He explained with a questionable tone. It sounded like he wasn't entirely sure on that subject.

"I guess that's how he got his name." Weiss stated guessing the origin of the name, "How'd you know he'd be on a train?" She threw another question.

"As I said; If I know this person better than I know myself, he'd be on a train. Personally, I wouldn't be on a train, he would." Wolfen answered right away. Comparing himself to his brother was often natural because Dewolfe would choose one option and Wolfen would the opposite, it had been like that simce they were born.

"Is that why we're choosing to follow the track?" Yang blurted out with little interest as to why they were following one. She often thought how Weiss would be the one to distrust the Freelancer but instead it was her, and it gave her a headache as it made no sense.

Wolfen tuned his head back to glance at Yang for a second upon hearing her tone, "Eventually, this track'll lead us to a settlement. From there we can track him from there because he'll most likely be on foot like any other Mercenary would." He explained also with little interest. He was hoping Yang would be a little bit understanding but her negativity was starting to rub on to him.

"This'll be a while yet." Yang commented aloud pulling out a pack of gum from her pocket.

 **1km from Settlement**

Blake and Dewolfe just had jumped from the train before it hit the settlement. She and the Mercenary stood aside the tracks and watched at the train ride off in the distance.

Dewolfe turned to face Blake, "Let's g-Agh Fuck!" Blake had used Gambol Shroud to slice at his shoulder blade cause the impact to blow him back a step. Lucky for Dewolfe his Aura shielded him from harm, "Why do they always insist on running?" He asked himself shaking his head and seeing Blake run into the forest nearby.

Blake didn't give much thought into her actions, she saw an opening and took it. Using her speed as a Faunus she dashed and deked out trees that were ahead of her. Thinking she had put herself enough distance she stopped to catch her breath before a clearly in the forest. She leaned against the trunk if a tree exhausted, she had never ran that fast before especially through a mildly thick forest.

She then scanned into the clearly for any signs of life and she got what she hoped for. What appeared to be a traveling company of trucks with a lot of people she gave a smile of relief. Just as she took a step forward she forgot to notice that these were no ordinary trucks but rather Military Vehicles with personal armed with assault rifles. She stopped before taking another step as she felt a presence nearby.

"You can run all you want but you can't hide." A familiar voice said beside Blake.

Blake turned her head only to find Dewolfe leaning on another tree close by, "Wh-what did you say?" She questioned in surprised. She unconcerned herself with the fact on how he got there and focused on what he had said. The way he said what he did had an ominous and cryptic tone, like the hooded woman in her dreams.

Inspecting his revolver he didn't bother glancing at Blake ,"You heard me, C'mon" he leaned off and cocked his to the side implying they should leave, "I don't think you wanted to go that way anyways." He said turning to the company of vehicles. He looked to the military personal noticing their armor looked alike; Chest Plates, Forearm and Shin guards, along with a modified PASGT Helmet with dog ears. Their goggles or visor had an odd shade, the shape of fangs.

Blake took another glance to the vehicles wondering what he meant by that, there resting in he back flap of the heavy duty trucks was a logo. A logo most people were all to familiar; the Bodark Logo. Her heart dropped realizing if she had not noticed it sooner she would be walking into a deathtrap.

Not wanting to head in that general direction she turned around and headed back casually walking away. Dewolfe watched her walk off and turned back to he vehicles. He immediately took noticed of another, he wore a slightly different uniform; a sleeveless tattered trench coat underneath a vest with Chest Plates, not wearing a helmet he wore a visor covering most of his face. This individual got up onto the truck and proceeded to adress the military personal.

After the individual finished addressing the person he turned to the forest close by remembering seeing a pair standing among the tree lines. Seeing nobody standing around the suspected spot he brushed it off and jumped down to the ground rejoining his subordinates.

Blake ran from the Mercenary once more at speed as she crisscrossed in between trees and hopped over downed branches. Suddenly she felt something kick her feet making them hit each other causing her the trip.

Just she was she about the hit the ground she held out her arms and closed her eyes but felt a pair of arms catch her mid-way, "You like this game?" The Mercenary asked holding Blake as if she fell into a hug.

She paused and only imagined her the fzces of her friends; Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and especially Yang, "Just let me go." She softly told him looking into his eyes with a concerned innocent expression and big dilated eyes hoping she have the answer she was wishing to hear.

With an expression like that how could he refuse, he sighed closing his eyes and lowered his head trying not to think about the pained looked on her, "I'm afraid it's not that simple." He calmly said feeling a bit guilty.

That wasn't the response Blake was hoping to hear, she lowered her head in response with a saddened look. All she wanted was to go back to her friends at Beacon and forget about everything, maybe creuy on Yang's shoulder once she had seen her, but all that was pointless at this point.

Sensing sadness, Dewolfe couldn't thing of something to say besides what happened earlier, "Look, I'm sorry about your boyfriend." He apologized in effort to cheer her up.

Blake suddenly pushed him off breaking free from his hug, "He's not my BOYFRIEND!" She defended with a frown while gritting her teeth.

"Either way he's not dead, If I wanted to kill him I'd have shot him in the head." Dewolfe said folding his arms and shot her a mellow look.

"You're a monster!" She told him raising her voice. To which Dewlfe rolled his eyes.

After a small pause Dewolfe spoke, "No, just an animal." He said with a calmer tone than his usual. Blake eased her expression once she had heard that as he turned around, "You can try running again only to be caught or you can carry your own weight and follow like a good girl." He explained pulling up his hood covering his eyes from the sun.

Blake folded her arms and sighed, "Fine." She stated following in behind Dewolfe. No matter how much she hated it, she'd have to put up with it and have hope her team would come after her. Maybe, she'll leave a trail of Nightshades to make sure they'd have the right track to follow but where would see get some? How would she be able to hide them from the Mercenary? Perhaps it'll be best to leave it at that since the Mercenary gave her enough trust to keep her weapon in the first place.

 **Boom, it is done. I just want to say isn't Dewolfe a bit of a douchebag? Unlike the the last story he'll have a bit of a change in his personality, more so to his audacity than his actions.**

 **How was that? Was it better or worse?**


	4. Defiance

**The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite**

 **Atlas, R &R Bar and Restraunt, Late Evening**

"7 candidates so far." Ventus stated sitting at a table with over a dozen of folders. Standing behind him to his left was Avinichi; his personal assistant and advisor.

"This is a waste of time." Avinichi commented sounding tired and restless, "Sir, Might I advise using one of the security captains for the expo." He recommended. SDC was hosting a weapons expo in Vacuo in a while yet, everything from location to personal, SDC had their hands full.

"Barrett, Nikov, and Tavor specifically said to pick a marksman who isn't SDC. Everyone'll think SDC is arrogant and I aim to please. If I can't find someone then they said hiring the next best thing." Ventus explained. The CEOs of weapon manufacturing had tasked Ventus with hiring a non-SDC person for their weapons shooter, "Now, who's next." He asked looking to Avinichi

Avinich then looked to his scroll and scanned through a list of potential marksmen, "Let's see; Dee-Jay R-3-C-0-R-D." He said and spelled out the name while reading the bio. Unlike the other bios, the DJ had his written to that of a Mercenary as well as an entertainer.

"DJ Record." Ventus corrected Avinichi who rolled his eyes in response.

Just as they waved off an individual, a man strolled through wearing a assorted colorful apparel. He wore a pair of white rimmed purple tinted shades, large stylish headphones, a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black tee, baggy denim jeans, white hightops, as well as a few other punkish accessories.

As he approached the table he placed a cd case on Ventus' side then proceeded to sit down on the opposite side of him, "Oh, and he brought his mix tape, delightful." Avinichi sarcastically commented rolling his eyes.

"Avinichi, play nice." Ventus told his advisor with a slightly turned head. He then turned to DJ-R3C0RD, "Tell us about yourself." He asked with a straight expression

R3C0RD gave an unsure look raising an eyebrow. After a moments pause Ventus and Avinichi stared at the stylish punk with nothing more than awkward expressions. He silence was blocked out with the sound of muffled Dubstep coming from R3C0RD's headphones.

Avinichi chuckled a lauch, "It would appear he's a mute." Avinichi told his superior.

"Yeah, I noticed. Also take a notice at the SDC tech he's wearing." Ventus said pointing to the technology R3C0RD was wearing. The headphones, the watch, his Scroll on sitting next to him, even the equipment picutred on the cd case.

R3C0RD responded with a big grin.

Immediately taking notice Ventus looked to R3C0RD, "You can you hear us?" He asked.

Surprisingly R3C0RD nodded in acknowledgement. Despite the loud wubs of Dubstep, he understand what words the SDC duo were saying.

Avinichi rose an eyebrow then it struck him shortly afterwords, "It appears he's also good lip reader." He commented.

R3C0RD clapped his hands and pointed to Avinichi as if congratulating him whilst holding the same big grin.

Ventus then wore a grin seeing an opportunity. Deciding to wield a silver tongue he spoke, "The way I see it, you look like someone you can contribute a lot." He said to the modern music maestro who the responded with a nod and an acknowledging grin, "Ask not what SDC can do for you, but rather ask what you can do for SDC." Immediately the DJ lost his grin and gave a shocked expression and Avinichi pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. Ventus on the other hand felt confident.

 **Settlement**

Standing around the town center, Wolfen was either waiting around or deeply contemplating on where the next possible location may be for Dewolfe. Running up to the Freelancer, Ruby and Yang came bearing news, "We've asked everyone at the train station." Ruby said.

"A cargo train just passed by not too long ago." Yang she continued, "Nobody was supposed to be on that train." She told the Freelancer. From what she had heard was that one of the carts wasn't closed properly and opened during the duration of the transportation.

Before Wolfen could respond, Weiss come running up from the local convenience store, "Hey, nobody here has seen anybody that looked remotely like Blake or Dewolfe." She said.

Raising a hand to his chin he thought about it, "That confirms my suspicions." He said being reminded of Dewolfe's reputation. He had a suspicion but he need to be sure if what he thought was true.

"What might that be?" Weiss asked with a questioning tone.

Wolf narrowed his eyes to Weiss, "I wasn't entirely sure if they'd be heading towards the settlement or just outside. Now I'm sure where they'll be heading." He explained dripping his arms knowing that next logical place would be a neutral place; a Mercenary Outpost.

"Well, what're we waiting around for? Let's go!" Weiss said eager to leave and catch up with Dewolfe and get her friend back.

"Hold on." Wolfen called as Weiss proceeded to head towards the edge of town. She stopped and turned around as every drew their attentions to the Freelancer like he were going to say something, "You girls don't exactly scream like your from around here." He said noticing how they dressed. The trio looked down to their clothes then to Wolfen with confused expressions.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yang asked taking his words as an insult.

Drifting his attention to Yang he spoke, "What I mean Goldilocks; You three look like someone who decided to take a vacation outside of Vale knowing the dangers and didn't bother dressing appropriately." He explained pointing to the girls then to the locals. The locals clothing were monotone in color and not very bright in contrast with Yang and especially Weiss. Not so much with Ruby.

"He's right, we'll mostly attract attention." Ruby commented checking out Weiss from head to toe. She could only imagine how Weiss would object to he idea but she hasn't protested yet.

"What so we do now?" Yang asked with the idea of looking like one of the locals.

Wolfen thought about how changing their outfits without completely discouraging their personalities. He then realized something important, "Like any other Mercenary and Freelancer, we tend to have quite a but of Lien in our pockets. To the local boutique!" He said turning towards the merchant district of the settlement.

"Looks like it's getting dark out." Ruby commented looking to the darkening sky, "Maybe we should find a place to sleep and move out in the morning."

"I'm kinda beat too." Weiss stated stretching her arms upwards.

The Freelance sighed in irritation, "I'd like to keep going but that wasn't my call to make. We'll go to the boutique then go find an inn, and in the morning you can change." He explained. The girls looked to each other and nodded in acknowledgement despite having their time wasted, the longer they stayed, the further away Blake would get but that didn't seem to bother the trio.

 **Mercenary Outpost, Nightfall**

Within the walls of a mercenary outpost, Blake and Dewolfe approached what appeared to be a command center. Dewolfe pointed to a bench resting beside the steps leading into the center, "Sit." He told Blake and expected her to listen like a good girl.

Without resisting she did as she was told and sat down, "What're we doing here?" She asked looking to the doors of the command center.

"Just turning in something for a little bit of Lien." Dewolfe said lowering his hood and took to the steps.

As soon as he enter the building Blake turned to the outpost. Scanning left and right there were dozens of mercenaries, some donning same colors or logo. Most of them looked like huntsman and huntresses but that wasn't what she was looking for. She was looking for a different exit than the one she came through.

Time running short she stood up and bursted through the outpost running towards the exit, she wasn't left with much choice and had to take the one she came through. Several mercenaries spotted her that were in her direct path and simply hopped out off her path. One of them looked to their comrade but the other just shrugged her shoulders with a surprised expression.

Passing through the gates she was then hit with a flash memory of her recurring nightmare. She found herself in the same dimly lit forest as was her nightmare and running from something unknown but this time she was running from the mercenary, " _You can run all you want child but you will not be able to hide_." The voice of the hooded woman spoke in her mind as she continued to run. She stopped just as she approached a clearing and remembered where her nightmare ended. Turning around she spotted a pair of glowing silvery eyes slowly making it's way towards her.

This couldn't be happening, it was all just in her head. She turned back around only to bump into the mercenary she was running from, "I love it when they're feisty, so defiant." He said with a playful tone. Blake glanced back and the pair of eyes were gone.

Blake reacted by drawing Gambol Shroud and attempted to slash at him. Dewolfe countered her swing with a high kick knocking the weapon from her hands. He spun around shortly after the kick and step the other leg to her face. Luckily there was enough distance and reacted in time to pivot it put of it's reach. When she regain her composure she reached for her sheath but Dewolfe wasn't where he stood.

Looking around, he must've disappeared shortly after his second when Blake was a little disorientated, "Now look what you got yourself into." A voice said quickly disarming Blake. She suddenly felt both her wrists being placed together and pulled above her head as she was pushed back against a tree, "You wanna know what happens to people who don't listen?" He asked getting close to Blake's face. Using one of his arms to hold Blake in place by her wrists and the other to intimidate her.

Paralyzed by fear, all she could do is look away from his gaze and be overwhelmed with concern. She was starting to get scared as he drew himself closer for a sniff.

"They get punished, after all..." He said. Blake suddenly felt a hand to her inner thigh, "Every guy has his needs." He whispered seductively beside Blake's ear. He then took a loud bite of open air sending chills down Blake's spine.

"W-wait..." Blake said concernedly as she felt his hand slowly rise up her thigh towards her crotch and on top of that Dewolfe purposely sniffed her neck and hair which she could hear loud and clearly. The whole situation was making her very uncomfortable as he proceed to he his way with her, "...what if we work out a deal?" She blurted out without giving much thought.

At this point, Dewolfe stopped all his advances and pause, "I'm listening." He said leaning off. He knew a good deal when he heard or saw one and Blake seemed good for it despite her earlier attempts to run.

Blake's heart suddenly dropped as she panicked trying to think of something quick. She wanted him to stop touching her and now she got what she wanted, she panicked as she didn't think that far ahead, "Eh-if you promise to keep your hands to yourself...I'll promise to stop running from you and follow right behind you..." She told him not thinking about her answer thoroughly.

Dewolfe rose his free hand to his chin for a moment and leaned back forward to Blake's face, "I can't guarantee that." He said with the same seductive whisper and a grin.

"Please...a promise is a promise..." Blake pleaded with small tears forming in her eyes and giving a concerned expression.

Dewolfe paused looking to Blake's concerned eyes and suddenly leaned off, "I'll take your word for it and keep my end of the bargain as long as you keep your's." He said turning around and walked several steps, "Just keep in kind that if you break your promise...well, let's just say I'd like to indulge myself." He told her turning back to look and her and gave a wink.

Seeing that he was serious Blake nodded, "R-right." She acknowledged rubbing her wrists to ease the tension he had place on them. She then began feeling guilty as to what she just did. She made a promise she really didn't want to make but had no other choice, now she'll have to live with it until her time was finished with the Mercenary

 **Bunker, Unknown location**

Walking into the commanding office of a general, a Faunus soldier wearing a plated vest over a soft armor, BDU with rolled up sleeves, leg rigs, and shin guards. He had his hair in a short crewcut, a strong bold facial structure, grey colored eyes, and minor scarring throughout his face. He stood at ease as soon as he entered to room.

Standing beside a desk holding a scroll his his back facing the soldier, a human officer stood addressing a subordinate, "Thank you for reporting this to me. I'll send a pack out right away. In the mean time, you continue on with your mission, Alfa Kirilenko." He told the person on the other end of the scroll.

Upon closer inspection it, turned out to be a video call to another Faunus soldier with a fang shaped visor, "Yes sir, Alfa Leader." The individual acknowledged with a nod and ended the call.

The Faunus soldier that entered the room immediately stood at attention once the call was ended, "You summoned for me, Alfa Leader." He said as the office paid little attention to his subordinate and continued to stand there.

The officer known as Alfa Leader simply rubbed his eyes using one hand, "It would appear that one of our Alfas prefers to travel to that of a lone wolf." He stated turning around. Alfa Leader looked aged with experience and wisdom. Short stylish hair with grey along his sides, gazing soft eyes, and a goatee was enough said to say experience over age. Like his subordinate, he too wore a BDU but her was decorated in golden trimmings followed along with shoulder boards.

The soldier grew confused as their were a dozen Alfas within their ranks, "Which one?" He asked.

"The Mercenary Dewolfe." Alfa Leader casually replied. The soldier took notice of his tone, there was some hint of dislike hiding in it, "He's been spotted near the Armenean 6th Mercenary Outpost near Vale's walls."

Dewolfe, that name he heard before but as an Alfa was a different story, "Why haven't I heard of him?" He questioned. Alfa Leader spoke as if Dewolfe was a member of their ranks

"He's completed the Rite of Passage and as result, he was allow vacation time." Alfa Leader explained while opening the terminal on his desk and pulling a file regarding his bio. A picture of Dewolfe's mug shot was opened as the solder familiarized himself with the photo and face, "That was roughly 4 years ago." Alfa Leader stated sitting down in his chair with a stressed tone.

"What are my orders?" The soldier asked standing back as ease. Anything could happen at this point especially with the Mercenary Dewolfe.

"Go, take a pack, retrieve him, and bring him home." Alfa Leader ordered in short simple words, "It is where he belongs."

"And the ROE?" The solder asked. He soldier wasn't going to go out and kill a bunch of random people for the sake of it as the organization had a set of rules to follow.

Alfa Leader frowned in response, "You know the rules; anyone that attempts to kill you, oblige them by returning the courtesy." He explained. Aside from killing someone that's going to kill, the soldier needed to ignore unarmed civilians and keep caution around those that are.

"Consider it done, Alfa Leader." The soldier nodded, saluted, and proceeded out the office.

"Oh and Alfa Zakharov, be sure not to rough him up too much, We need him alive." Alfa Zakharov gave one final objective before the soldier or rather Zakharov left the room. Alfa Zakharov looked to Dewolfe's picture and was reminded of his behavour, "This isn't going to end well." He commented before closing he terminal.

 **Baddaboom! How's that for a chapter? I'll admit; I didn't like to write the part where Dewolfe pretty much attemlted to rape Blake in order to get her to listen. There's a reason behind his motives and it'll be explained much later on.**


	5. Different Past, Different Motives

**The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite**

 **Abandoned Office**

Dewolfe had taken upon himself to dig through an office through an abandon town, Surprisingly enough the Grimm hasn't settle in yet. Blake spend her time sitting on a desk looking aimlessly over Gambol Shroud while Dewolfe scrounged around in filing cabinets, desks, and storage rooms.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Dewolfe called from one of the storage rooms as Blake heard rummaging.

Blake flinched hearing his call, "N-nothing." She called back holstering her weapon.

"Well make yourself useful and help me search." He told her still rummaging around the storage room.

Not wanting him to feel her up again she did as she was told and came to the same storage room, "What're you looking for?" She asked as she started opening filing cabinets and scanned through dozens of file names.

Not taking a break from his rummaging, Dewolfe continued to scan, "Anything relating to SDC." He said. After a moment the sound of metal clanging and something solid hit the floor.

"What was that?" Blake asked wincing her ears ups beneath her bow.

Shortly after a short pause Dewolfe processed the sound, "GRENADE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly Blake was pulled from where she stood and place in a corner to which she reacted by shielding herself from Dewolfe like she did something wrong but she felt his arms wrap around her like he was shielding her from the blast.

Looking into Dewolfe's eyes she noticed he had them scrunched as if he was waiting for the shockwave for the grenade's blast. A minute later Dewolfe opened one of his eyes to take a peak at Blake who shot him mellow frown.

"I think that was a mug." She stated blandly. Although she was surprised to him shielding her, kind of odd in his place but he did say his employers needed her alive and unharmed. How would that work though? How would he bring her to them if he was severely injured or dead? She simply shook off the thought and continued to shoot Dewolfe a mellow frown.

Dewolfe bursted out laughing and shortly after Blake started chuckling, not from because his laugh was contagious but simply because she found the whole situation enjoyable. Nothing like a scare to get the blood pumping and the adrenaline flowing.

Dewolfe stopped laughing and held a grin, "I feel like an idiot." He stated leaning off Blake. She took a deep breath and smiled as he left the room, she kind of got the feeling that he was a bit of a thrill seeker like Yang was.

The duo left the building and the town as a whole shortly after finding what they were looking for; Some old SDC schematic regarding energy dust. Eventually the duo made their way towards the next settlement which happened to be a town.

 **Roads**

Ruby, Wiess, Yang, and Wolfen were on the road again but this time the trio wore something different than their usual outfits. Ruby wore a crimson uniform outfitted with an armored corest and a few armor plates covering her chest, forearms, and shins still donning on her traditional red cloak. Yang wore a black and yellow stealth suit with short sleeves and a blank MOLLE plate carrier vest. Weiss was a little difficult to convince on changing but after some reassurance she did. She wore a colonial outfit similar to that of a noble with a pouch belt and a bandoleer. Unlike the standard collared royal coat and her crop jacket, she wore an open long coat.

"Weiss, Let's play a game!" Ruby cried with a joyful cheer wrapping one arm around her partner.

"NO!" Weiss rose her voice with an irritated tone.

"Ok, I spy something green." Ruby said starting the game regardless of Weiss' protests.

"Grass!" Weiss replied getting frustrated with Ruby's upbeat attitude.

"Isn't this fun?" Ruby asked still retaining her attitude.

Walking behind Yang shot Ruby a calm smile and shook her head seeing how old she was but act so young in return, "So tell me about this brother of yours." She asked turning to Wolfen beside her.

"Small talk to pass the time? Sure, why not." Wolfen agreed to talk for a bit, "We grew up in a small village on the Atlesian continent, a small out of way poor. Back then, it was there was my Father, Mother, and...huh." He explained but stalled his words although that wasn't she was asking.

"What's huh?" Yang asked wanting to know what stalled his words.

Wolfen tilted his head and frowned in confusion, "I don't even remember my brother's actual name." He said shaking it off.

As awkward as the situation as has become, Yang was more interested in the village they grew up in, "Do you ever go back to that village?" She questioned.

Wolfen fell silent for a moment, "Sure, if there was anything to go back to." He told her with pain hiding in his voice.

Realizing what he said she processed his word, "What happened?" She kindly asked.

"Razed, nothing left but ruins." Wolfen said without hesitation, "Mother, died in the midst of it all."

Yang couldn't help but feel pity for the Freelancer, "I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my mom too." She responded sounding sorrowful. Unlike Wolfen, Yang's mom simply disappeared without saying a goodbye.

"It's painful I know, Father never really recovered after that." Wolfen stated remembering his Father slowly lose his will to live after the village raze, "Only a handful of us move to another settlement in Vacuo where we tried to live out our lives but it just wasn't the same."

"What wasn't the same?" Yang wondered how their lives were change before and after.

"Before the village was destroyed, life was simply enough. My Brother and I often sparred as Father trained us, heh, I remember I'd pissed off my brother so much he tried using the woodcutting axe to chop me but I'd simply dodge his swings." He explained with chuckles remembering the times of young Dewolfe getting so mad he used weapons to try and get back at his brother.

Yang stopped for a moment, "He tried to kill you?" She questioned with a frown. She heard of sibling rivalry but hearing this was a but overboard.

"Father always taught us that Fear was the reason we strive. In fact, I was so scared when Dewolfe tried to hit me I kept reacting not wanting to get hit." Wolfen explained turning his head as he kept on walking. He had a point, fear was one of the main reasons people can go beyond their limits.

Yang noticed she was falling behind then kept on walking, "Interesting, I never looked at it that way." She stated catching back up.

 **Town of Dugald**

A couple of days go by and so far Blake and Dewolfe kept each other's promises. In the walled settlement of a township, the duo strolled through without a care in the world. The townsfolk simply nodded and acknowledge their presence or got out of their way but either way they left the duo alone, "Let's go a change of clothes, you don't exactly look..." Dewolfe told Blake pausing to checked her out from head to toe. It's been a long time since he had seen beauty like no other, "...experienced." He calmly but nervously said.

Blake shot him a small frown immediately recognizing that look, "How about some sleep first." She told him. They had been walking and resting for days but nothing big on sleep.

Dewolfe paused scanning over Blake once more and gave a reluctant look, "Sure." He softly said. Hiding in his tone Blake could tell he really didn't want to.

The two found shelter in a shed at the back of building which appeared to be in construction. Blake was instructed to remain on one side as Dewolfe remained in the other. No words were spoken when they settled in for the night. Dewolfe curled on his side with his back facing Blake while she struggled to sleep. Tossing and turning on the uncomfortable hard surface, she noticed Dewolfe had fallen fast asleep without having to position himself.

Blake then got an idea. Using Gambol Shroud, she used her cat-like agility to slowly creep over to Dewolfe's side of the shed. Once she was over him she lifted her weapon with the blade pointing directly to his head, but there was a problem; she hesitated. All it would take is a single thrust downward to kill him but for whatever reason she paused, ".. _.How can you look in the mirror and call yourself a huntress after all the things you've done..._ " The words of Dewolfe spoke in her mind like a played message. She lowered her weapon realizing she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to thrust down and go on living she had taken another life despite how cruel they were.

Blake noticed his wolf ears twitch then she widen her eyes, "Blake?" Dewolfe called without moving.

He was awake, but for how long? Blake froze in place pleading he wouldn't turn over, "Ye-yeah?" She nervously told him not moving a muscle.

"What're you doing?" He asked still not turning around.

"N-nothing." Blake responded slowly retreating back to her side, "Can't sleep." She said as she slowly and quietly holstered Gambol Shroud.

"Cold?" He asked slightly turning his head. Blake's heart skipped a few beats knowing she wasn't entirely to her side yet.

"Ye-Yeah." She responded.

Dewolfe got up from his place on the floor and proceeded to remove his hooded coat. Now, her heart began racing just as she reached the invisible line divided their sides, "Here." He said tossing the coat over his shoulders without turning around.

The coat landed in front of her as she crossed the dividing line, "What about you?" She asked glancing at the coat then to Dewolfe who wore now a plain white shirt.

Dewolfe turn his head slightly more to glance at Blake, "What about me? Anyways, You need it more than I do." He said with a soft smile noticing she was on her side.

She took the coat and wrapped herself like a warm blanket and huddled in herself on her side. His coat was made from thick material, wearing it made it warm compared to the cold air within the shed, how could he stand wearing something this thick on a hot day she wondered. She then closed her eyes and quickly drifted asleep.

Blake found herself running in the same dimly lit dark forest again but unlike her previous nightmares and the events from a couple of days ago, she wasn't running from the hooded women or the mercenary. She was running from a dark silhouette with a familiar shape. Everywhere she went, the thing chasing her was always right behind her. Suddenly she tripped and face planted the ground, she quickly rolled over to check if the thing following was there; sure enough there it was.

The thing chasing her appeared right over her then quickly crawled down over her until the two were face to face, Blake became extremely horrified upon recognizing the silhouette. A feral version of Blake with unkempt hair with her Faunus ears showing, a sadistic grin, and the bangs shadowing it's eyes, "You can run all you want but you won't be able to hide!" The feral Blake spoke with a dark animalistic tone as it drew it's own corroded Gambol Shroud and attempted to stab Blake was before it could she felt a surge of force sent from her feet up through her body.

Blake immediately woke up from the force, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." Dewolfe send standing at the feet of Blake. He kicked Blake's sole and sent another surge of force through her body waking her up even more.

The first thing she noticed was a shiny necklace around Dewolfe's neck, "What?" She asked sounding tired.

"C'mon" Dewolfe said kneel down and offered a hand, "Let's go get you a pair of warmer clothes." He said and waited for Blake to respond

Upon closer inspection of the necklace she noticed a heart shaped locket dangling from the metal necklace. Blake paused and looked at him with surprise before taking his hand acknowledging his words. She hated being woken up the way she did but she was also grateful not having to live through that nightmare, ' _You can run all you want but you won't be able to hide._ ' Blake repeated the phase. She didn't understand it at all because it was too confusion but now it slowly became clearer after seeing something she is, she was.

 **Things between Dewolfe and Blake should be able to pick up from now on. How was that compared to the last story? This is a rewrite after all.**


	6. Under his protection

**The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite**

 **Town's Tavern**

After spending time at the local boutique, Blake was now wearing an outfit similar to a Freelance Mercenary. She wore a colonial era outfit of Long coat, corset, slacks, and shin boots. Her outfit's color scheme was mainly Black with Violet trimmings. Dewolfe and Blake walked through the doors and was immediately flagged down by an individual sitting in a nearby booth. The individual wore what appeared to be a butler's uniform and a monocle.

Dewolfe approached the booth and took a seat opposite of the individual while Blake stood aside, "Thank you for meeting us, how can we be of service." Dewolfe greeted waving the waitress over.

The individual shot Blake an unsure frown, "I was told I was only meeting one person, Mind if I ask who she is?" He asked turning to Dewolfe with a serious expression.

After Dewolfe ordered what he wanted, he turned to Blake as the waitress left and scanned her from head to toe before answering, "She's my apprentice." He said turning back to the individual.

Still retaining his serious expression, the individual glanced over to Blake once more, "Hmm, I didn't know mercenaries could take on apprentices." He said easing his expression, "Now, straight to business."

"Yes, straight to business." Dewolfe acknowledged with a nod and a grin, "What's your contract?" He asked placing his hands in the table clasped together.

"This man." He individual said placing a photo of an well-aged man with a dark bushy moustache, "Carlos Armando Carmona."

Blake then leaned on the table for a closer look, "Do you want him dead?" She asked holding a straight expression. She pained her to think she had to kill another person, especially working as a mercenary for the time she's with Dewolfe.

Dewolfe gave Blake a look of disbelief as did the individual, "Heaven's no!" The individual blurted out reassuring the duo. Blake suddenly felt a wave of relief after he reassured her, "He's been...imprisoned for something he didn't commit." He told the duo with a saddened tone.

Dewolfe quickly turned to the individual knowing his intended motive, "And you want us to break him out." He stated. Already, the Mercenary knew what the individual was implying before he could explain the contract.

"I prefer the term, _'liberate'_." The individual corrected Dewolfe preferring to make his own words sound with good intentions, "He's being held at a compound which unfortunately I don't where it's located but there's a few guards from the prison that occasionally spend their time at a nearby village." He explained placing more photos of various faces taken from a distance as well as photos of a village.

"Consider it done." Dewolfe nodded with a grin. After a brief exchange of words the individual made his way off but Dewolfe and Blake decided stayed for bit to have a dine in breakfast.

 **Town's main gates**

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Wolfen strolled through the main gates, they decided to split up in order to widen their search. Wolfen went to the barracks, Weiss took to the local boutique, Ruby chatted up the town's guards, and Yang just strolled through the streets looking for a town official.

Walking up and down the main roads, Yang decided to stop in by a local convenience store next to a tavern. Just as she walked in to the store a pair walked out of the tavern which happens to be Blake and Dewolfe.

"So where to next?" Blake asked looking to Dewolfe with an intrigued look.

Dewolfe glanced to Blake for a second and turned to a castle-like building off in the distance, "Pay our respects." He simply said as he loosely pointed to he building and proceeded in that direction.

Blake frowned in question, "To who?" She asked following in behind.

Dewolfe then turned around while walking backwards, "To _The Five_ of course." He said. 'To the Five' he says, Blake wasn't sure what he was talking about although he did make them sound like royals.

 **Cathedral**

The duo walked through the large wooden doors of the cathedral and was immediately greeted by an elderly woman wearing a dark hooded robe, "Theresa." Dewolfe said upon seeing the woman.

"Hello again, young man. Coming to pay your respects to Luna and Terra I see." She responded as if she knew Dewolfe personally. She then drew her attention to Blake standing to Dewolfe's right, "Who's your friend?" She kindly but cryptically asked.

Dewolfe glanced to Blake and checked her out again from head-to-toe, "Selene Shade." He replied turning back to Theresa.

Blake stood there giving a soft smile as Dewolfe and Theresa chatted talking about Luna, although she didn't understand it she simply acknowledged the conversation. Seeing something move at that corner of her eye, Blake turned her head an noticed another woman wearing a hooded robe walk into a nearby corridor and she swore she had seen that same robe before. Curious, she left Dewolfe's side and went to check out the other robed woman.

Blake stopped at the entrance to corridor and stared down the seemingly dead hall, there she was; the robed woman slowly making towards another corridor. She stopped, opened a door, and walked inside. Who was she? Why does she look so familiar Blake thought.

Blake continued to follow the hooded woman and proceeded down the corridor to the same room she just entered. Blake went to reach for the door knob but she paused, hoping she wasn't intruding she opened the door lightly and just enough to take a peak inside.

There, standing next to a shelving unit with at various artifacts, the woman hummed a depressing hymn while having a hand on a painting just above the shelving unit. It was a painting of a young hooded woman sitting on a tree stump with her head turned hiding half her face surrounded by a dimly lit forest, Blake's heart began racing once she saw the painting. The woman standing in the room was the woman in the painting then it struck her; both women are the same person as well as the woman in her nightmares.

The woman slowly turned to the door and underneath the shadows of her hood revealed silver moonlight eyes gazing like a flashlight in the dark, Blake's mouth dropped in realization and her heart began beating endlessly as she froze in fear. The woman let out a soft cryptic smile and slowly walked towards the door.

"Hey, you alright?" A voice spoke up behind Blake causing her to jump and panic. In her panic Blake flailed her arms in defense to pushed the person behind away but the individual took her arms and held them with a tight grasp, "Hey hey hey, relax relax!" The voice told Blake.

Heavily Panting, she took a glance and noticed it was Dewolfe. She stopped struggling and eased down upon seeing him.

"You alright?" He asked with concern looking into Blake's frightened eyes.

Taking a moment to regain her composure she slowly nodded, "Y-yeah, I-I just got lost." She told him as he ease off his grasp.

Blake immediately went back to the main Cathedral at a fast pace as Dewolfe watched her storm off, he turned to the door and opened it. Empty, nobody was in the room but the decorations and artifacts placed neatly throughout the room. He then shot his eyes up above the door frame and looked to a sign reading, _'Luna's Sanctum'_. Realized he was wasting time he closed the door and made his way back to the entrance.

Standing underneath a stained portrait of the same painting Theresa and Blake chatted, "This is the Goddess of the Night, Luna." Theresa told her while having her head up, "It's been said that she existed long before the light did."

Still shaken up, Blake looked to the stained glass portrait, "Goddess of the Night?" She stated with question. For the longest time of her life she questioned who the woman in her nightmare was, just now she found out who it was and couldn't comprehend or make about the revelation. Perhaps it was only a coincidence or maybe it was something much more:

"That's right." Dewolfe spoke up from behind the women, "It's also has been said that because she's affiliated with the night she can also manipulate dreams and nightmares, which completely sounds ridiculous."

Blake lowered her head as if deep in thought, "I don't think sound ridiculous at all." She softly said. Though she didn't understand the revelation she still accepted it.

Dewolfe softened his expression, "We need to hit the road. Theresa, Thank you for your hospitality." He said and gave a gentleman's bow and proceeded to the door with Blake right behind him.

"Please, the gratitude is all mine." Theresa cryptically replied with a nod and acknowledged their departure.

 **Main Town**

Couple of hours go by and the town seemed to be more lively than before; the day was done and everybody was either going home or going to work. Ruby ran through the semi-crowded streets towards the rendezvous point where her team was suppose to gather when they were done with their search.

Seeing the a large fountain she noticed Weiss and Wolfen, "Guys!" She called darting closer to the rendezvous point.

Turning their heads, the two looked to a speeding Ruby, "What's wrong Ruby? Find out anything?" Wolfen questioned before Weiss could speak. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms in response.

Coming to a complete stop she bent over to catch her breath, "The guards...confirmed two mercenaries...matching Blake and Dewolfe's appearances." She slowly said with pauses of panting.

"Really? I was just at the boutique just now and two mercenaries recently made a purchase yesterday on a brand new outfit. Although the owner was a bit rude when I walked in." Weiss told the two. The owner of the boutique sort of threw a fit about Weiss' outfit saying to was a shoddy design and lacked a unique perspective. Despite the rant, Weiss kept her cool and asked about Blake and Dewolfe.

Raising a hand to his chin, Wolfen pieced the information together, "So they were here just yesterday then, sounds like we were right behind them." He told the huntresses with a grin.

"Grr, How could I have been so careless!" The loud voice of Yang sounded from down the street. The trio turned their heads only to see Yang stomp her way towards the trio with crimson irises.

"Yang? What's wrong?" Ruby asked with concern.

"The two gate guards at the rear entrance said that two mercenaries just left a couple of hours ago. One of them matched Dewolfe's description." Yang explained with a raised and frustrated tone, "We were so damn close yet so damn far!" She said sending a punch to a nearby wall making a fairly large hole.

No time to waste Wolfen quickly responded, "Let's go, we can't be too far behind!" He said cocking his head and darting towards the rear entrance with the huntresses following behind.

 **1742nd Mercenary Outpost**

Shortly after they left the town of Dugald, Dewolfe and Blake quickly made their way to a nearby mercenary outpost for a reason unknown to Blake. Strolling through the gates and straight to the tavern, Blake thought about a reason for being there other than a pick up or drop off, "What're we doing here?" She asked just as they were going to enter the tavern doors.

Turning around while maintaining his walking speed Dewolfe replied, "Karoki night." He said with a smirky grin and spun back around to open the door.

Blake frown in confusion and gave a quick thought of his mispronunciation, "Don't you mean karaoke?" She asked.

"Ah, same shit, different pile." Dewolfe stated entering the tavern with Blake right behind. The place was somewhat of a mess and the atmosphere felt serious since there was little conversation going around. Despite the subtlety and seriousness, the tavern looked surprisingly well-maintained and the patrons didn't look like complete drunks.

Just as soon as Dewolfe was going to head towards of what appeared to be a main stage, a little blonde girl with unkempt mid-length hair in a worn pink dress, brown apron, and orange patchwork leggings ran up to Blake and gave her a glomp around her waist, "Please help me miss, the bad guys are going to take me away." She said in the most innocent and docile tone of voice. Fitting for a little girl surrounded by mercenaries.

Blake rose her hands in response to the glomp, "Uh..." She sounded as she tired to think of something to say quickly enough but she was left completely speechless. She gave Dewolfe a concerned looked like she wanted to help the little girl out.

Dewolfe watched the ordeal unfold and acknowledged Blake's situation with a nod, "Oi Tina, Get lost!" He strictly told the little girl, she looked to Dewolfe and shot him a frown then stuck out her tongue and darted off into the tavern, "Every time."

Blake was still processing the thought as to what just happened. Just who was that little girl and why was she hanging around in a mercenary's outpost? Dewolfe called her by name as if he knew her, she wasn't sure what was going anymore.

"Dewolfe." A voice greeted from behind him.

Turning around to find a male with a blonde mohawk wearing a black tactical vest, blue jeans, and tattoos up and down the arms, "Nilsson." Dewolfe greeted back.

"Ready for tonight?" Nilsson asked with an ominous tone and a small grin.

"Ha! I'm always ready." Dewolfe answered with a chuckle. He then turned to the DJ in the corner and noticed it wasn't the usual, "Where's our usual DJ?" He curiously asked.

Nilsson glanced in the direction and looked back to Dewolfe, "Away, His sister MC Vinyl should be the best thing." He replied. Dewolfe nodded allowing Nilsson to leave and join his team standing near the stage.

Dewolfe then turned to Blake, "Take a seat, enjoy yourself." He told her.

Blake wasn't sure how to respond but she did anyway, "Okay." She said with a concerned tone. Just as she was about to leave to find a seat she felt a light tap to her arm, so she turned to look only to see Dewolfe with a serious look. It wasn't like an intimidating look from before but rather a protective one, as it's a 'if anyone's bothering you come find me' kind look. She nodded and left to find a seat.

As the night went on various mercenaries participated in Karaoke including Dewolfe. The music and attempts were at their best but as soon as Dewolfe took the stage, the crowd and the tavern became completely silent like they were about to see him make an ass of himself.

The MC queued the music and the speakers played a fast paced guitar following drumbeats.

 _Hate! I'm filled with hate, and you will regret!_  
 _How did I get so lost?_

 _Fight! I'll win this fight, pull myself out!_  
 _Save myself at all cost!_

 _Give me my, my life back!_  
 _I will take what's gone!_

 _How? How'd we come this far? Why did we survive?_  
 _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes!_  
 _Where did we go wrong? What did we not see?_  
 _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes!_

 _Scorn! The things I've done, have left me scared!_  
 _I broke down every wall!_

 _Disgrace! A victim of, my own disgrace!_  
 _I'll rise above it all!_

 _Give what's rightfully mine! It was marks to yours!_

 _How? How'd we come this far? Why did we survive?_  
 _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes!_  
 _Where did we go wrong? What did we not see?_  
 _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes!_

 _My path is clearer through Honest Eyes!_  
 _My will is stronger through Honest Eyes!_  
 _My path is clearer through Honest Eyes!_  
 _My will is stronger through Honest Eyes!_

 _I'm taking my, my life back! This I say each day!_

 _How? How'd we come this far? Why did we survive?_  
 _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes!_  
 _Where did we go wrong? What did we not see?_  
 _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes!_

 _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes!_  
 _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes!_  
 _I'd rather live my life through Honest, life through Honest Eyes!_

 _I'm taking my, my life back!_  
 _I'm taking my, my life back!_

The song ended and the entire tavern applauded the mercenary for his performance and Blake was deeply amazed. Unlike the other performances before, Dewolfe sung with more emotion in his tone of voice, like he was actually living the life through honest eyes. As a matter of fact, everyone in the tavern seemed to feel the same way. Blake's perception began change as she was now seeing the other side of the coin, nothing is as what they appear to be anymore and Blake started to feel conflicted about the whole situation in general.

Once the next person took their turn on the stage, Dewolfe took to the crowds and made his way to the back end of the tavern. There was a table with various mercenaries having a little poker game and a familiar little blonde girl sat at the booth end with most of the chips on her side, "Tina, just what the hell was that?" Dewolfe asked standing beside the little girl with arms folded.

Tina turned to Dewolfe and looked up with a wide teeth grin, "Oh, Iz jus' playin' 'round~." She told him returning to her poker game shifting her head side-to-side while humming a nursery rhyme.

Dewolfe pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Whatever, Do you have anything for prison doors?" He asked lowering his arm.

"Plannin' on breaking out an HVT? Childs~ play." Tina stated then dug into her little cutesy back pack, "Why dun youz take cup'a these and call me in the mornin'" she said handing Dewolfe a few blocks of what appeared to be plasticine but upon closer inspection it wasn't, it was C4 demolition charges.

Dewolfe frowned in confusion not knowing how to response to Tina's slanguage, "Uh thanks, I guess." He said as he kindly took the charges.

Tina returned to the poker game and without glancing over she noticed Blake with a few mercenaries, "Looks like yur girlfriend be talkin' to cup'a guys." She told Dewolfe.

"What!?" Dewolfe shouted turning to Blake sitting at the bar. Sure enough there were three people crowding her; Nilsson, Mui, and Jacobs.

Blake looked to the trio with deep concern but retained her expression to keep it from showing, "So, you alone?" Nilsson asked.

"Well, I-" Just as Blake was about answer she was interrupted by a fist being driven into Nilsson's face in front of her. She immediately recognized the person's sleeve and felt grateful seeing him.

The Mui and Jacobs stepped back in caution but didn't bother drawing their weapons or helping Nilsson. By now the entire tavern caught on and turned their attentions to the ruckus caused by Dewolfe, it wouldn't be the first time he caused something like this as he was known to do so.

Dewolfe turned to Blake, "What're you doing?!" He asked with a raised protective tone. He sounded like he was in disbelief.

Blake flinched upon hearing his tone, "I-I...W-we were just t-talking." She stuttered. She also picked up on the fact he sounded jealous by the sight of talking to other people, especially men.

"She's with you?" Nilsson on the ground asked rubbing the impact area of Dewolfe's fist.

Dewolfe turned back down to Nilsson, "You bet your damn ass she is, and if you want to keep your head intact then I suggest you leave." He explained pulling out his revolver and pulled back the hammer.

Nilsson stood back up and nodded in acknowledgement before leaving with Mui and Jacobs. The crowd simply shook their heads going about their business and returned to their drinks.

Dewolfe watched the trio leave and turned back to Blake once more holstering his weapon, "Now, Blake let's g-ack!" Just as he was about to finish he was interrupted by a drunk patron swinging an empty bottle to Dewolfe's head. The bottle smashed upon impact and gave him a cut causing him to bleed down the side of his face.

The drunkard was now armed with sharp broken bottle and simply stood there swaying to keep his balance. Again the entire tavern turned to look to see what the ruckus was about and once more watched intently. The drunkard proceeded to thrust towards Dewolfe but he redirected causing the drunkard to stagger towards a group's table.

"Go wait outside." Dewolfe told Blake to which she nodded and exited the building leaving behind an injured Dewolfe.

She walked outside and leaned against the wall beside the door waiting for her supposed kidnapper. Moments later a mercenary pair was about to walk in until three consecutive shots rang from inside the building followed by either groans or cheers, the mercenary stood aside as soon as Dewolfe exited the building.

Wiping his head with a bloody rag he turned to Blake with a casual expression, "Ready?" He asked as if nothing happened.

Blake was surprised to see his head wasn't bleeding anymore, like it wasn't even damaged, "What happened to your head?" She asked curiously. Not even his Aura was going to stop a sharp object from cutting flesh but in this case it was like he never got hit as all.

Dewolfe shot Blake a frown, "I just got hit with a bottle in case you weren't looking." He told her and proceeded to the outpost's gates.

"That's not what I meant." Blake softly said with concern. She lowered her head and processed the events again trying to comprehend the actions that transpired, how was he able to stop the bleeding? It answer might have something to do with his semblance, but what exactly does his semblance do? She shook it off knowing it was too much thinking for one day.

 **Unknown Military Base**

Sitting in an interrogation room, a young male with minor scarring along his cheeks, brown crewcut, and wearing a greenish BDU waited patiently. The silence in the room was uneasy for anyone but this individual waiting was no ordinary civilian, he was a decorated soldier. It was then until a high ranking officer entered the room and sat in the empty seat across from the male, "Serviceman Artyom, Hero of the Metros." The officer greeted holding a straight serious expression.

"General." Artyom greeted back with a simple nod. Artyom had a reputation for being dedicated to his people and the army, unlike most soldiers, Artyom would go above and beyond his own limit to succeed in a mission knowing the dangers. In one instance, he cleared out the metros tunnels full of Grimm with a team but he was the only one to survive and because of this, the people and government called him a hero.

The General then placed a folder on the desk in between the two, "You've been called for a special assignment." He said pulling out a scroll tablet and opened a blank projection screen along the side wall.

"What are my orders sir?" Artyom asked and continued to wait patiently.

The General then placed several photos of an unknown individual wearing a white hooded coat with a wolf's head on the projection screen, "Known only as Dewolfe." He stated and played a short video. Taken from a security camera, Dewolfe appeared to stand amongst several bodies with one individual on his knees pleading for life. Dewolfe bent over down to his face for a moment then stood up right and shot the individual twice before turning to the camera and waved. Near the end, Dewolfe was seen waltzing off camera, "He's been in a pain in Vacuo's back for the longest time. You'll be tasked with a team then you'll find and bring him to face Vacuan justice." The General continued once the video was finished.

"Where do I start?" Artyom questioned sounding eager to start his mission and track down the infamous mercenary.

"It appears one of our informants reported in saying he was the 1742nd Mercenary Outpost." The General explained opening a map of Remnant with a bright dot on the map in central Vytal.

Artyom took the folder and gave it a brief look, "My men and I will find him." He said closing the folder and shot the General a look of determination. If Artyom's dedication is as his reputation says then he'll stop at nothing to bring in the mercenary alive and if necessary, dead.

 **RWBY does exactly have a legitimate religion so I might as well place an Idea, which is The Sun - Solar, The Moon - Luna, The Sky - Auriel, The Ocean - Neptuna, and The Earth - Terra. 1 Deity, 4 Goddesses. I couldn't think of better names, don't judge me.**

 **On that note I'd like to say...nothing in general, other than Yang did say, " _Oh my god, you really exploded_ " back in episode 3, I think.**


	7. The Complete Package

**The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite**

 **Roads**

Shortly after Dewolfe and Blake left the outpost they went to find a guard from the prison at the nearby village. It was simple enough as the duo ambushed the guard, tied him up, and held him captive for information. Like most interrogations, things never go smoothly, "Forget it! You'll never get anything from me!" The guard shouted. Tied to a tree, the guard struggled to free himself but it would seem Dewolf took the liberty to tie his hands as well.

"Why must you make things so different Mr. Anderson?" Dewolfe asked walking around from behind the tree with his hand behind his back like a noble, "All we want is a location." He said cryptically.

"Screw you!" The guard quickly responded.

Dewolfe sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. It would appear that this has been going on for a while yet and nothing seemed to be going anywhere, he then looked to Blake and cocked his head for her to give it a try.

"Look, just tell us...and we'll let you go." Blake said as she walked over but the guard shot her frown looking sceptical. She looked back to Dewolfe like she didn't know what she was doing but all he did was gesture like he was handing something over implying her to just work with that. She turned back to the guard and gave him an innocent child's look, "We'll promise." She told him with a soft kind tone.

The guard's expression suddenly dropped from seriousness to sincere as soon as he had seen Blake's wide eyes. He sighed and gave a depressed look, "It doesn't matter at this point, I'm already a dead man." He said like It was as if his heart melted.

"Mr. Anderson if I may, There's no place in Remnant that is safe correct?" Dewolfe spoke up in place of Blake with a question to which the guard nodded, "Oh but there is. We can't give you protection, but we can give you the means to acquire it." He said with a convincing tone.

The guard then gave him a skeptical expression, "I'm not convinced." He responded sounding a little bit uplifted.

"We made a promise...and we intend to keep it." Dewolfe told the guard and died a little bit inside by saying the word 'promise', "There's a little known region I'm certain you know of, The Dead Forests of Vitoze."

"Oh no, that region is Grimm infested." The guard then became defensive and shook his head denying their offer, "If I go there then I'm more than likely to die than if I hide in one of the kingdoms."

Blake only heard stories of the Forests of Vitoze, most of which were stories of Grimm that surround the area but never inside. There were some stories were travellers would run inside the forests to run from the Grimm but they never followed because there was something else within those forests, the few the made it out of the forests alive often spoke of something supernatural or

Dewolfe figured as much, Vitoze wasn't the brightest of locations in Remnant as it was filled with dead trees and often barren, even before the Grimm settled in the forests were already dead, "Ah but you see, within that region are dozens of settlements surrounded by superstitious folklore not even the Grimm dare cross." Dewolfe explained making his way to the guard and knelt down to his face.

"What's more dangerous than the Grimm?" The guard asked with skeptical tone. Nothing in Remnant was more dangerous than the Grimm but Dewolfe sounded like he was convinced and hearing it from someone else then they would be consider crazy.

"Now if I told you that then you'll might as well ask to be shot, so I'm not going to tell you." Dewolfe explained standing upright, "You'll have to find that out all on your own. Trust me, it's worth it." He said as he looked to Blake was held the same expression but she too was intrigued and Dewolfe knew it.

The guard thought long and debated on whether or not to trust the mercenaries before him and take a chance. After a brief silence the guard let out a defeated sigh, "Untie me and I'll show you the location of the prison." He said. Dewolfe walked around to the back and chopped the ropes holding him against the tree using his weapon.

 **SDC Penthouse, Vacuo**

Sky Ventus, your typical teenage rebel who wants to do what she like against her father wishes and approvals. Sitting at a table with three other girls, she stood out among the trio donning on a white crop jacket with short sleeves, sky blue tank top, a white mini skirt with light blue leggings. Compared to the other girls, her color scheme contrasted with theirs. The three girls were identified as Beni, daughter of Ronald Barrett; CEO of Barrett Industries. The Nikov sisters, daughters of Kalash Nikov; CEO of Nikov Armories.

Beni Barrett's hair was jet black with a large single spiked bang covering the right side of her face with her sides hooking upwards all around to the back, she wore sleeveless collared dress coat with wrappings reaching her biceps and a miniskirt with leggings and punkish knee high boots, her color scheme was greyish chroma and her golden eyes was striking enough to appear as a femme fatale. She was sitting opposite from Sky cleaning a M82A2 Barrett rifle she calls, ' _Piercing Javelin_ '.

Leona Nikov had lush blonde mid-length spiked hair with the bangs spread out and dangling like fangs , she wore a white T-shirt with puffy shoulders along with a brown corset and a pair of leather gloves, she had on tight brown leather pants with a wrap covering her thighs with a opening to the right that was held by a belt and brown shin-high cuff boots. Sitting opposite from her sister and beside Sky, she aimlessly looked through gossip magazines and sighed at each attractive male picture.

Sasha Nikov, shaven brown hair with the sides and back nearly shaven to the skin with short hair up top. She wore a black T-shirt with dark woodland camouflage cargos and Black boots, she had a pair of 'door knocker' gloves dangling from the pockets. She also had a Vacuo symbol tattooed on the left shoulder and had a maroon beret sitting beside her with the flash of Vacuo. Beside Beni, she field stripped one of her father's infamous rifles; AN-47, trying to beat a certain time.

"You know, I thought you weren't going to the Expo. What happened?" Beni asked not taking her eyes of Piercing Javelin as she cleaned the rifle.

Scanning from Leona to Sasha watching them do their own thing, Sky sighed. Neither of the girls took the time to glance as at her until she spoke, "To be honest; you three changed my mind." She said nervously. The three girls stopped doing their own thing and turned to Sky, naturally it wasn't like her to openly admit something like this since she mostly shied away from others.

Beni shot an agreeable look and nodded in understanding, "Understandable, Despite our differences it's weird not having you around." She also admitted. Unlike Sky, the three girls were all about modern firearms but Sky mainly stuck with knives and other melee weapons.

"You can say that again." Sasha replied with a big grin and a thick slavic accent.

Frowning, Sky looked confused, "What?" She questioned with a dumbfounded look on her face. Looking back and forth to Leona and Beni as they were the two oldest, she wasn't sure how to make about the situation.

The three girls looked to each other and nodded, "Look, We've been thinking...how would you like to be our number four?" Leona asked. Compared to her sister, her accent was light enough to sound like she wasn't slavic but it was noticeable to some degree.

Sky began to panic and tried to respond, "I-I-I...Well...uh...I don't...Sure?" She stuttered.

Leona began chuckling, "I think that's a yes." She said looking to the other two.

"Just so you know Beni is the de facto leader of our group." Sasha told Sky. Makes sense because she's older than Leona by a few months.

"R-right." Sky shyly acknowledged with a nod.

"That settles it then." Beni spoke and stood up, "From this day forward we are now known as Team BLSS." She told the trio of girls as they turned their undivided attention to her.

"Wait, what just happened?" Sky questioned. Confused out of her mind, Sky wasn't sure what was going on anymore or even if these girls were the same girls from before.

"Welcome to our circle of friends, Sky." Leona said patting Sky on the back and shooting her welcoming expression as did the other girls.

 **Prison**

After an exchange of information the mercenary duo found themselves at a moat just like the guard said there would be one, a prefect place for a prison in case of an escape. For the prison location, Dewolfe told the guard the 'safest' passage through the Vitoze Forest for as long as he made it passed the Grimm. Standing at the shore line of a 15-meter wide river, despite the calm flow of the river there was always an under current capable of drowning the strongest of swimmers. Dewolfe pulled out a grappling gun and shot across the river and proceeded to jump in while holding the grappling line.

Blake immediately widened her eyes and reached to grab his wrist, "Wait! We're going across?!" She exclaimed gripping his wrist like she was afraid to get any closer.

"There's no other way." Dewolfe replied turning around only to see a very innocent and concerned expression worn by Blake, "Why the innocent look?" He asked with curiosity.

Blake lowered her head in embarrassment allowing her bangs to shadow most of her face, "I...can't swim." She softly responded with a saddened expression. Dewolfe sighed and stepped away from the river shoreline and proceeded back towards the settlement they just came from.

Upon their return they brought back a raft among other things and made their way to the prison walls. The duo broke in and made their way through the prison leaving behind a path of chaos and dead bodies belonging to the prison guards before making to the suspected cell of the VIP.

"Badaboom!" Dewolfe shouted in excitement as explosives around a modern cell door went off completely removing the door from wall. Walking inside, Dewolfe and Blake were met with a breaded man hiding in the far end of the room behind a tipped over table who stood up when they entered the cell.

"Who the hell are you!" The man demanded holding a pointed object that once belonged to the table. Dewolfe was able to discern the man as Carmona but it looked like he hasn't shaved or trimmed his hair in a while.

"I'm Dewolfe and this is...uh..." Dewolfe introduced but trailed off when he turned to Blake. Once again he was in awestruck of Blake's beauty with her new coat pressing firmly against her feminine figure, "...Black Betty." He said turning back to Carmona before his blush began to show.

Carmona then drew his eyes back and forth Blake and Dewolfe, "Where the rest of your platoon?" He asked tossing his makeshift weapon aside.

Dewolfed scoffed at his question, "Heh, Don't need a team for a job like this, I'm afraid we're the complete package." He responded with a confident tone. Carmona turned back to Blake who shrugged her shoulders in response while also keeping an eye on their six.

"So you're mercs. This day couldn't get any worse." Carmona remarked walked passed the mercenaries and outside his cell, "In between a delayed execution, Shower Day, The Hot Box, and Mercenaries...I'd say my day is off to a great start." He explained taking the sidearm of a dead guard killed by Dewolfe on their through the prison, as a matter of fact all of the dead guards were killed by Dewolfe. Blake on the other didn't bother firing her weapon and let the official mercenary do the work, "No time for that now, we should get out of here." Carmona said cocking his head as the prison alarms began ringing.

Eventually the three found themselves at the doors of the main control center. With Dewolfe and Carmona on opposite sides of the door frame they nodded then Dewolfe placed a small explosive in the door. Pulling out a detonator from his coat, he shielded Blake again as he pressed the button. Boom, Carmona immediately charged in and fired several rounds but Dewolfe remained behind to see if Blake was injured. Without using words she gave a thumbs up allowing Dewolfe to entered the room shortly afterwards.

Entering the room, the mercenary duo notices several light armored guards dead throughout the room, "One question; Why me?" Carmona asked walking from one of the supply rooms wearing the prison guard's armor while holding a M4 tactical shotgun.

"Someone's paid a lot of money to get you out in one piece, unfortunately you're also collateral. So if you get hurt that's a big piece out our pay." Dewolfe explained as he scanned over several prison terminals and began accessing one of them.

Blake on the other hand watched over the security cameras until she looked to the one showing the main entrance, "Guys, there's a truck entering the grounds." She said watching a heavy moving truck ram through the main gates followed by several more.

"That's our ride." Dewolfe said finishing on the terminal and headed towards the supply rooms.

"What're you doing?" Blake asked as he dug around for something with little or no purpose, she and Carmona curiously watched him.

It was then until Dewolfe pulled a couple of what appeared to be respirators from one of the boxes, "Those aren't going to help in our situation." Carmona blandly told Dewolfe dropping his arms in disbelief.

Dewolfe left the supply room and walked passed Carmona, "You never know." He said before approaching the main console then lowered a level labelled, ' _Cell doors_ '.

After leaving the control room, they found themselves caught in a firefight between the prison guards and prisoners. Keeping low and moving from cover to cover, they eventually commandeered the truck parked in the parking lot but not without taking care of a few stragglers nearby. Naturally, the way out was blocked off by a barricade set up by the prison guards so With critical think Dewolfe decided on a different option by diving in the opposite direction.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Dewolfe commented steering the truck over uneven ground giving the cab a rough ride towards the moat.

"Tell me you have an extraction plan." Carmona asked sitting at the far right on the passenger side.

"I do, but it's a long shot." Dewolfe answered with a smug grin.

Realizing where they were heading, Blake spoke up, "We're taking the boat right?" She asked. She pleaded inside that he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Nope, the river." He responded as he pressed on the gas petal.

Blake widened her eyes and began to grip the seat and Dewolfe's wrist, "Uh Dewolfe..." She called with concern.

"You're joking right?" Carmona stated with a concerned expression.

"It's all part of the plan." Dewolfe said trying to convince himself otherwise as the moat drew closer and closer.

"Dewolfe!" Blake called aloud before hitting a ramp and getting some air. After a brief pause, the truck then slammed into the river with the cab first into the water.

 **1742nd Mercenary Outpost**

Bursting through the doors of the tavern; Ruby, Weiss, Wolfen, and Yang all looked disappointed, "I told you to take the right but NO~, you insisted that we take the left." Yang irritatedly said to Wolfen.

" _THAT_ was my mistake now can we get on with the finding them already?" Wolfen responded admitting his mistake and demanded that they place it behind them so they can find Dewolfe and their friend."

"Back again with more girlfriends huh, Mr. Dewolfe." The sound of a little girl's voice spoke from behind the bar.

Wolfen immediately shot his arms up in surrender as he turned to the Ruby's team with a concerned look like he had nothing to do with anything, "I'm gonna kill that asshole!" Yang blurted out.

"Wait..." The little said jumping from the bar and got up in Wolfen's face, "...You're not Mr. Dewolfe. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ti-" She was about to introduce herself but a drunkard bumped into her from behind.

"S-sorry." The drunkard apologized slowly staggering away.

"Can you please~ smack dis gentleman in his bitch face." The little girl said to a muscular bartend wiping down an empty table. The bartend then drew back the drunkard's shoulder making turn around only to send a fist once eye contact was made. The drunkard was immediately dropped to the floor unconscious, "Thank you, Sir Reginald." The little girl told the bartend who went back to cleaning the table.

The group of four standing at the entrance watched the whole thing unfold and had no words to speak afterwards. The fact that the just witnessed a little girl order the bartend was mind boggling enough.

"Now, who're you and whadda ya' want?" The little girl questioned folding her arms like gave an impatient look.

"W-we're looking for the mercenary Dewolfe." Wolfen brushed off what he saw and went straight into answering her question.

"He kidnapped one of our friends." Ruby responded after the Freelancer spoke.

The little girl bursted out laughing hysterically, "Hah! Good one. I haven't heard a good joke ina' long~ time." She said pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

Weiss pinched her eyes in frustration, "Was he here or not?" She asked sounding a bit demanding.

"Yeah~ he wuz. Came here with an apprentice too." The little girl responded inspecting her finger nails.

"Apprentice?" The group questioned in unison.

"Do you know where he is?" Yang asked also sounding a bit demanding.

"Dunno, he mentioned sumin' 'bout a prison and Raven Rock-" ; "Raven Rock?" The little girl explained but was interrupted by Weiss. The little girl pouted and headed back to the bar.

"It's a settlement right before the Vacuan deserts. Let's go." Wolfen explained and cocked his head implying that they should leave.

"Hold on, I'll tag along." A another voice spoke up just as they were heading the door.

"We'll do just fine-" ; "Rico Rosewood?" Yang answered but was cut short when Wolfen recognized the voice. Stopping at the door and checking to see if he was around and sure enough there was a male wearing a brownish colored leather outfit.

Wolfen grinned and headed over to greet the man, "It's been a while hasn't it Wolfen." Rico said approaching the group and gave the Freelancer a handshake.

"It has, but let's catch up on the way, we're burning daylight." Wolfen said and left the tavern with Rico as his side. Just what Team RW_Y needed, another freelance mercenary.

 **Down stream from Prison moat**

Crawling out of the water wearing the supposed respirators which were in fact rebreathers, Carmona laid about on the shoreline of a beach head coughing while Blake remained on her hands and knees, "I don't believe it...*cough*...You got me out." Carmona said breathing heavily.

Blake coughed several times before speaking, "Where's Dewolfe?" She asked with a deep raspy voice also looking around. Turning to the water, something shiny caught her eye so she crawled over. Luckly, the object was in shallow enough water the reach in and grab it; it was Dewolfe's heart locket. Not wanting to invade his privacy and leave it closed was what she wanted to to but curiosity got the better of her so she opened it revealing a picture of a young Faunus woman with white silvery hair and two little wolf ears. She was in awestruck as to how the beautiful the woman was but Blake swore she saw the woman somewhere.

"Dewolfe!" Carmona called causing Blake to flinch and close the locker. Carmona headed towards a log on the far end of the beach head where Dewolfe was hooked on by his hood, "He's alive but unconscious." He said pulling him ashore.

Making her way towards him to see if he was aright she opened his jacket to preform CPR but was met by a soft padded florescent vest, "Is that a ballistic vest?" She questioned looking at the vest accordingly.

"That's a flotation vest." Carmona stated.

Blake frowned in confusion, "It's meant for not very strong swimmers right?" She asked looking to Carmona.

He shook his head in response, "It's meant for people you can't swim at all." He told Blake. Blake then turned to the unconscious Dewolfe with shock, the revelation was strong enough for Blake to have some understanding of the mercenary; he can't swim. Yet he knew the risks so why? Why would he risk himself for others then that's when it hit her, he did it for Blake.

 **Town of Raven Rock**

After Dewolfe became conscious, the trio made their way to he next town just before sundown. As the the contract they were supposed to be meeting the contractor at local motel once the job was done. Sure enough the contractor was just outside having dinner, "I should've known it was you." Carmona said aloud making his way towards the contractor wearing butler's clothing.

The butler recognized the voice and headed over to greet Carmona, "Great to have you back sir, are you hurt in anyway?" He asked standing with great posture as should a butler when approached by their masters.

Soaked to the bone, Carmona laughed, "No more hurt than you are." He replied placing his hands to his waist.

The butler acknowledged with a simple nodded and approached the mercenaries and handed them an envelope, "Here's the payment we discussed." He said before returning to Carmona's side.

"Thank you mercenaries." Carmona gratefully told the duo, "If you need a favor, don't be a stranger." Carmona said offering a hand for a shake as a kind gesture.

Dewolfe accepted the man's offer, "Much obliged." He said holding grin and shook the man's hand

After departing their own ways, Dewolfe allowed Blake some time to herself around town for pulling him out of the water even it actually wasn't and knowing what happened last time she wasn't going to run anytime soon. Strolling down the main streets, Dewolfe was approached by a wonky looking man, "Pardon mah intrusion, but can I interest ya' to buy some dirt? It's the best damn dirt in the region, ya' can't git nowhere else." He asked with a weird accent and also with a sales pitch.

Dewolfe stopped and looked to the individual, "You know what; I'd love to buy some dirt." He replied feeling odd today and bought into the sales pitch.

"Excellent." The man exclaimed before returning to his stall which had dirt and dust bags and jars piled nicely and organized accordingly, "What'll ya' take?" He man asked with a grin revealing some missing teeth.

Dewolfe rose a hand to his chin in thought debating on what'll be prefect, "One bag and one jar." He said as the pointed to the dirt rather than the dust opposite of the dirt. The man acknowledged taking a jar from the stack and pulled a bag of dirt from underneath and handed over as Dewolfe handed some lien.

Waiting at the northern entrance leading into the deserts, Dewolfe waited for Blake until she showed up. Once she did, Dewolfe handed her the jar of dirt, "Here." He said handing it over.

"Dirt." Blake said thinking it was dust at first, "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes?" Dewolfe questioned.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" She asked with a concerning tone.

"If you don't want it...give it back." Dewolfe stated holding out his hand as if he wanted the jar of dirt back.

Shooting him an annoyed look she rolled her eyes, "I'll keep the jar, thank you." She said placing the jar in her satchel.

"You heading to Vacuo?" A voice called from behind Blake.

"Yeah." She replied turning around only to see a dirty unclean individual standing there. He was no soldier or huntsman by the looks of his rags and smelt awful.

"Mind if I tag along?" He kindly asked.

Blake turned to Dewolfe who gave her a serious look and slowly shook his head, "Sure." She told the man. Naturally, she would have said no but because she felt like she needed it she accepted.

"Thank you some much!" The male exclaimed in excitement before following he mercenary duo out the gates. Dewolfe on the other hand was bothered by the situation Blake got themselves into, not because this male was a bum, but because there was something off about him.

 **I don't have much to say other than I can't wait for RWBY:GE to come out. As a gamer, I'm literally dying from not enough RWBY**


	8. What's left of his heart

**The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite**

 **Roads**

Nightfall, the mercenary duo and the strange man decided to set up a little camp knowing the dangers of the Grimm but regardless they did. With a little camp fire in the center with sleeping bags around them, Dewolfe tended to the fire and happen to notice there wasn't any more wood, "I'm gonna get more firewood, keep an eye out." He said getting up and told Blake before leaving.

"Sure thing." She responded after processing what he meant. He sounded as if he was referring to man but she took it as if she were to keep an eye on Grimm.

Blake and the man watched him walk off into the forests then Blake went to reach for her weapon next to her sleeping bag but she felt a sudden pull to her shoulder flipping her around to her back, "Ah, Hey!" Blake exclaimed seeing the man on top of her. She began struggling but the man quickly grabbed her arms and held them down, apparently he was stronger than he looked.

The man wore a sadistic grin with obvious intentions, "He won't be back for a while yet so you and I are going to have lots of fun." He said as Blake continued to struggle trying to break free from his grasp.

The man began ripping Blake's outfit apart getting her down to her underwear leaving one of her arms free and the only thing that arm to mind was to get him off. She tried to reach for Gambol Shroud but felt the jar of dirt she got recently and reacted by smashing to over the man's head.

The impact disoriented the man for a short few seconds but it wasn't enough to get him off, "You are going to enjoy every little bit of it." He told Blake as he furiously began ripping his clothes off and laughing hysterically. There wasn't much she could do at this point other than useless struggling, "I love it when their feisty!"

With her coat ripped open revealing her bare chest and stomach, the man began to pull Blake's bottoms but suddenly stopped as the sound of something sharp digging into flesh echoed. Blake also stopped and saw the man give a pained expression then suddenly the man was pulled off with Dewolfe having his axe into his back, "Cover up!" He said tossing his coat onto Blake. Dewolfe then pulled out his weapon out of the man's back and flipped him over.

"L-l-look man..." The man pleaded with his arms up in surrender as Dewolfe had his weapon flipped around pointing the revolver end down to his chest, "I don't means no trouble."

"You alright Blake?" Dewolfe asked with concern looking to Blake. She didn't answer as she was in shock but she turned to the man who was now running off in the distance. Dewolfe turned back and reacted by taking aim and pulling the trigger. Bang, the man dropped to the ground, "Look what you made me do." Dewolfe said making his way over to the man now lying lifelessly on the ground, "Now you look like a sick, poor, helpless animal." He commented as the man gasped for air with short breaths.

Blake slowly regained her composure and did was she was told just now and covered herself as best she best still trembling in fear. She didn't want to think what it'll be like if Dewolfe wasn't around to save her from such a vile act.

Still standing over the man, Dewolfe couldn't help but feel pity, "I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice to put down an animal out of it's own misery." Dewolfe stated then shot a round into the man's head. Shortly after waiting for gasping Dewolfe began making his way back towards Blake, "Every time." He commented with sorrow.

Blake stood up after sloppily putting up Dewolfe's coat. With tears forming within her eyes she felt that the situation could've been avoided if she had listen to Dewolfe back at Raven Rock. She then looked to Dewolfe with a saddened expression when he stopped in front of her.

Without words Dewolfe began fixing his coat wore by Blake by readjusting some buttons, tightening the belt, as well as fixing the hood and collar like a parent would while sending their child to school. Dewolfe finished and just noticed Blake's saddened expression, "You alright?" On the verge of breaking down, Blake looked to Dewolfe with little tear bubbles at the corners of her eyes and shook her head, "Hey, Come here." He said pulling her into a hug consoling her as best he could.

"I just wanna go home." She told the mercenary hiding the sorrow within her tone. At this point all Blake could think of is to go home where it's the most comfortable, especially back in Yang's arms.

"So you can cry in your friends arms, is that it?" Dewolfe stated like it was a bad thing. Blake began fighting the urge to just breakdown but no matter how much she tried it was already at it's peak, "You spent most of your entire life running but you don't know what you're running from, but really...you're running from yourself." Dewolfe told her.

Blake's eyes widened in realization. She didn't want to think about it but to some extent is was true. She denied everything she did that was wrong, she refused to listen to reasoning even when it was logical, when things didn't go according to plan she ran away. Beacon was to provide a place to begin again but what if it didn't go like she'd planned? Was she going to run away if didn't and deny what she did was the wrong choice? She didn't know what to think so she broke down in tears crying out aloud beating the silence around the camp site. Not knowing what else to do she wrapped her own arms around him comfort herself with him.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." Dewolfe sounded caressing Blake placing a hand on her head as she dug her face into his chest, "It's okay, just let it out. Let it all out." He said to her with a comforting voice as she continued to cry.

An hour goes by and the duo had enough of the wretched campsite and decided to keep moving. Blake finished crying not to long ago and just felt completely empty, so empty she could barely move that Dewolfe has to carry her piggyback style.

Exhausted and overtired, Blake couldn't sleep and had something she wanted to ask Dewolfe since their time at the Cathedral, "Dewolfe?" She called softly with a monotoned voice.

"Yeah?" Dewolfe responded while making his way through small brushes.

Feeling no other emotion other than emptiness she asked without hesitation, "Do you have regrets?" In the short time they knew each other she wondered if the big bad mercenary ever had regrets.

Dewolfe fell silent as a response. He then placed a hand on his chest and felt where his heart locket should be was but as expected it wasn't there, "Always." Dewolfe responded softly after a short pause. Sudden there was a light off in the distance coming at speed. Scanning ahead, there was a darker trail as the light followed along the trail, it was a train.

 **Town of Raven Rock**

Wolfen's group casually walked through the main gates along side another Freelancer. The atmosphere seemed lighter after spending sole time with the other freelancer but really he seemed to stick around Wolfen the most talking about old times, "We're closer than before." Yang muttered under her breath thinking about the things she'd do to Dewolfe once she got her hands on the mercenary. She gripped her fists just imagining his face.

While everyone else was focused on other things, Weiss couldn't seem to grasp something she overheard while Wolfen and Rico were conversing a while ago, "I'm having a hard time believing that little girl is Remnant's best bomb expert, let alone the owner of that tavern." She said interrupting the two freelancer's conversation.

"I'm telling you what I believe and know is a fact, you decide what you want to believe." Rico said in regards to Weiss' statement with little to no interest. Weiss rolled her eyes in response.

Ruby also overheard something between the freelancers but regarding something else, "So...tell us about the apprentice." She asked with a curious tone.

"She was as you described your friend." Rico answered as to which he sounded confident they were talking about the same person. In the short time of his travels with the group, "Average height, Black hair, Golden eyes, likes to wear black but..." Wolfen had informed him of the girl they we tracking with the Dewolfe but Rico didn't sound too convinced.

"But what?" Yang abruptly butted in like she didn't like where it was going.

"...she didn't look like she was kidnapped." Rico said after a pause.

The girls stopped and looked to each other with either confused or concerned expressions, "What do you mean?" Wolfen asked also stopping.

Realizing where they were, Rico stopped as well, "Personally I though she was just another mercenary." Rico told Wolfen and turned to the girls.

"Really?" Ruby stated.

"She looked like one to fool me." Rico said to Ruby.

Once more the girls looked to each other but this time with more concern, "What now?" Weiss asked looking to Wolfen like he was the de facto leader though it would make sense since he's the track among the group.

"I don't know about you but I have some work to do, til' next time, Wolfen." Rico explained before Wolfen could answer and headed off towards the nearest tavern or bar.

Not knowing what else to do at this point, the group headed around town pondering the new information and debating on what to do if Blake was actually a mercenary. Weiss seemed somewhat convinced, Ruby was skeptically considering her past, Yang refused to believe, and Wolfen didn't bother since he'd get paid either way.

Waiting and processing the info outside a motel, things seemed quiet enough until a voice called out from nearby interrupting the trail of thoughts, "Mercenary, I thought you were already gone." The voice of Carmona stated.

The group turned to the voice in response, "Huh?" Wolfen stated as he turned to look at Carmona and his personal aid standing next to him. Carmona looked cleaner than he did when he was in the prison, neatly combed hair, shaven beard with only a bushy moustache.

Carmona immediately dropped his casual expression into a serious one, "You're not the mercenary." He stated seeing that Wolfen wasn't Dewolfe. Even though they were twins the two had their differences, one of which was their eye color.

"No sir, that would be someone that looks a lot like the mercenary." The butler explained confirming the difference.

Yang took notice and realized they were referring to Dewolfe, "You saw Dewolfe!?" She asked with an angered tone.

Carmona folded his arms unintimidated, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" He questioned with nothing more than a frown.

Yanged gripped her fists in response and just as she was about to speak out Wolfen butted in, "We've been tracking him over a several of days for kidnapping, do you know where he is?" He questioned back. Yang shot up her arms and stormed off.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did. He and his partner risked their lives to save me and I own them something, you people I don't know so I don't owe you nothing." Carmona explained with a determined tone of voice to keep quiet.

"Partner?" Weiss stated. Once more the group looked to each other, more so with confusion.

Carmona eased off seeing their reactions and dropped his arms, "Black Betty if I recall correctly." He said calmly. He too was a but confused by the whole situation but still he wouldn't give into telling where they might be.

Glancing over to Weiss and Wolfen, then back to Yang who was now makin her way back to the group Ruby stepped forward towards Carmona, "Please, that's our friend. I don't know what's going on but I really would like my friend back so any little bit of information would help. Can you help us?" She asked kindly and assertively.

Carmona's mouth opened speechless but his butler remained still, "Sir, I believe we should be considerate." He said turning to Carmona.

"I know." Carmona acknowledged. He didn't know what to do and remained quiet debating on his chances, "Vacuo, I believe their heading to Vacuo." He told the group. If it wasn't for Ruby's explanation, Carmona would have left it at that but he simply couldn't let down the concern crimson headed girl.

"Thank you." Ruby gratefully said with a smile and a nod.

Carmona shot the group a very serious look, a look that says ' _don't rat me out or else'_ and rose a finger pointed towards them, "Don't, ever, mention, it." Carmona said slowly getting his point across not to mention him by name.

Yang then stepped forward ahead of Ruby and responded fiercely, "We won't."

 **Train cart en route to Vacuo**

Sitting in one of the train carts loaded with grain, Dewolfe and Blake leaned against the wall beside each other. Dewolfe let out a depressing sigh and placed a hand on his chest once again to feel for the locket but it wasn't there. Dewolfe kept thinking he misplaced it but no matter how hard he tried to convince himself he believed it was at the bottom of a river near a prison. That locket was everything to the mercenary and his recklessness was to blame in this situation so he beat himself up for losing it.

Just as Dewolfe began imagining the picture in the locket he felt a body lean against him and take his arm only to be wrapped around a neck, "Thank you." Blake said getting comfortable in Dewolfe's arm. Still feeling empty she didn't care if it was him, as long as she felt comfort she was relieved.

Dewolfe didn't bother looking to Blake and kept staring at the floor, "You're welcome." He responded with a sad tone.

Blake didn't say anything and remained silent however she placed a hand on Dewolfe's chest for extra comfort and after a moment's pause she spoke, "You know, ever since I was a little girl I always wanted to do good. Ever since I heard stories about the Silver Sunned Wolf of Vacuo." She explained remembering the stories she had been told when she was just a little girl.

Dewolfe's wolf ears twitched upon hearing the name, "Oh, What did you hear?" He asked. It was a name he hasn't heard in a long time, not since he was at the age of 17 and because of it his heart dropped and skipped a beat.

"Stories on how he'd risk his own life saving and rescuing Faunus slaves from camps and other harsh conditions. I was amazed how one man could make a difference in such a short time." She explained sounding deeply inspired by her own words by explaining the deeds of this individual. She smiled as it warmed her heart being reminded of the first times she heard the stories.

Dewolfe smiled softly hearing those stories once again with a single tear running down his check, "Sh-short?" He questioned hiding the sorrow in his voice. Now he was on the verge of breaking down.

Blake lost her smile and closed her eyes, "I cried the night I heard he died while trying to save more Faunus slaves but only managed to save half of them while trying to buy them time to escape." She explained wanting to cry again but it was a Dewolfe said, she let it all out. With one hand on his chest, she grabbed his hand with the other. As expected his hand was as cold as the floor and carried weight, weight Blake was familiar with.

Dewolfe used his free hand to wipe his tear of his face and quietly sobbed, "I heard he was a great man." He said softly now with tears running down his face. Dewolfe took his arm from Blake and stood up and headed towards the other side of the cart away from Blake.

"Wa-wait." She called not wanting to be alone and reached out to grab his arm. He stopped as a hand lightly grasped his hand. Blake panicked and tried to think of something quick then she realized she still had his locket from the river, "I have something, it's belongs to you." She said digging into her pant's pocket and pulled out the heart locket.

Dewolfe slowly turned around and widen his eyes upon seeing the locket. Frozen, all he could think of was the picture inside but he was looking directly as Blake. After the brief moment he slowly reached out and took the locket, "Thank you Blake." He said softly now showing he was broken.

Blake became surprised now seeing as he is with tears running down his face and quietly sobbing, "Are you...crying?" She questioned looking into the now maroon colored eyes of his.

"Yeah." Dewolfe acknowledged grasping the locket, "You know...this is my heart...or what's left of it." He explained downing down to his knees and began wiping his tears.

"Hey, Come here." She said taking him by the shoulders and pulling into a hug. Now it was her turn to console him as she placed a hand on the back of his head and dug his face into her chest comforting him, "People said that have have a cold heart, but really...it's just broken." She told him saying what people told her when she were back at the towns and the tavern. They all said the same thing; Dewolfe is a cold-hearted mercenary but now she was understanding that it wasn't cold, it was broken.

Dewolfe, the well-known mercenary, was now breaking down in a train cart with someone that was supposed to be an easy job. Hearing her comforting words he rose his arms and wrapped them around Blake's body as he quietly sobbed in her arms. The only thing that comforted him during the darkest and loneliest of nights was his heart locket but now Blake opened her arms and comforted him instead. Feeling pity for the lonely mercenary she patted him on the back for extra comfort and hummed him a lullaby, maybe they weren't so different from each other.

 **There you have it. A little more development. I'll admit it pained me to write Blake in the beginning but I'm sure it'll make up for it in the end.**


	9. Partystarter, Partypooper

**The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite**

 **Train cart**

Drifting his eyes open, Dewolfe found himself in the arms of Blake looking down on him as he rested his head in her thighs. He was greeted with a welcoming smile when he finally awoke, "Uh, Hi." He greeted back with a surprised expression looking into the golden eyes of the raven-headed girl stunned.

"Sleep well?" She asked still holding her expression.

Dewolfe shook his head after a pause to get back to reality and sat upright, "One of the best nights I've had in a long time." He replied with a positive tone as he stretched his arms out. After stretching he positioned himself against the cart's doors beside Blake and remained silent.

Blake also remained silent, as if the morning wasn't awkward enough as is. Judging by what happened last night, Blake didn't know what to make of the mercenary. He was either a man who lost everything or a cold ruthless hired gun but none of that didn't matter at this point, what mattered was Blake felt connected in some way. Maybe living a similar lifestyle of always running trying to forget about those precious things lost.

Still silent, Blake reached into Dewolfe's inside pocket and felt a familiar folder, "So this it huh." She stated breaking the uneasy awkward silence.

"I'm sorry?" Dewolfe questioned and turned to Blake with a confused expression.

"Vacuo, you'll deliver me and go in your way like any other mercenary." She explained and handed over the folder. She had read over the folder early in the morning while the mercenary was still asleep, "I'll admit in the short time we've been together, I've had fun." She said as Dewolfe took the folder placing it aside and returned to looking at the cart's wall.

Again, the cart fell silent. Dewolfe didn't care or bother reacting that someone dug through his stuff, normally he'd have shot them. Blake on the other hand wondered if anything made sense around her, she believed mercenaries were out for themselves but after today she'd think twice about their intentions.

A sudden thought came to mind and right away she asked, "Why did you become a mercenary?" Blake turned to Dewolfe who still stared aimlessly at the cart's wall.

"Honestly, I like to help people. It doesn't matter to me what they need help with, just as long as I got rewarded in the end." Dewolfe explained lowering his head, "When I was a younger man I told; _if your good something, never do it for free._ I believe that." He said turning to Blake with little to no emotion. Oh how Blake's beauty reminded him of the woman in the locket, the longer he looked the more his heart dropped.

"That's sounds selfish." She stated. Like the mercenary he was, he also spoke like one considering his recent breakdown.

"The huntsmen are upholders of justice and help others in need. Their actions are selfless, it's more of a want than a need." Dewolfe explained. Which was true in a way because most people wanted to be a huntsman or huntress but when Dewolfe said it, he spoke as if it was a false ambition, "Like you I was raised outside the Kingdoms. I've tried being a huntsman, it got me nowhere except nearly killed several times and what did I get? A pat on the back. My eyes were opened when I realized something; people didn't want freedom, they wanted rules, boundaries, protections, from aggressors and from themselves." He told Blake gripping his fists being reminded of memories from his past.

At those final words, Blake was also reminded of past memories, memories of her time before the transition of the White Fang five years ago, " _Blake, try to understand. People don't want freedom, they want rules, boundaries, protections, from oppressors and from themselves. People need a leader who both provide the constraints and the supports to keep Chaos at bay and if you give them that, then they'll follow wherever you go._ " The voice of the former leader of the White Fang spoke in Blake's mind like a played back message. Coming back to reality, She knew deep down he was right, "I-I see. What're you doing?" She asked noticing he was at the cart's doors.

Dewolfe didn't respond and opened the door tossing out his folder and it's contents, "There's been a slight change of plans." He told Blake with a serious tone.

 **Roads**

With Team RW_Y and Wolfen behind on the duo's trail, it seemed they were so close yet so far away. Ruby and Weiss were taking the lead up front while Yang and Wolfen followed behind, "Hey look! A campsite." Ruby exclaimed before running ahead towards said campsite upon seeing it.

"H-hey Ruby!" Weiss called and shortly followed behind after the crimson-headed dolt.

Yang calmly smiled and casually shook her head in response to her sister's behaviour, "You mentioned you last saw your brother four years ago." She stated turning to the freelancer, "Why'd you become so distant with your brother?"

Wolfen turned to Yang with an intrigued look and rose an eyebrow as if he were questioning her motives. He sighed before answering, "Four years ago, Around the start of our "freelancing" career we began working for the White Fang. He and I worked always worked together despite our differences but when we started doing contract work he grew distant. I wondered why until I found out he became infatuated with one of the female lieutenants." He explained with a sorrowful sounding tone, "One day they just left so I contacted him to have a chat and after an argument he left and never bothered to call. Honestly I didn't care until I found out that while we were arguing, the White Fang sent assassins after their former lieutenant."

Yang processed the words and didn't know how to make of it and wondered about something else, "So happened afterwards?" She curiously asked.

Wolfen paused as if he thought about his next answer, "Personally I thought he'd come find me and assume I had something to do with that. I'm surprised he never did." He responded. If it had been Wolfen then he'd accuse Dewolfe but since it was opposite, Dewolfe didn't have a reason to.

A man who lost everything that meant to him but himself was something Yang could relate to, "That's...unfortunate. Kinda feel bad for the guy." She said feeling somewhat sorry not for the mercenary, but for the situation in general.

"No you don't." Wolfen scoffed at her response and shook his head, "Personality wise, you're just like him." He told Yang looking into her eyes with a serious expression.

Yang looked back into the freelancer's eyes in return and seen that he was being serious. Yang was the kind of person to take life by it's balls and go an a joy ride for the fun of it, Dewolfe was the kind of person to deny society's rules and cause chaos not giving two shits about anyone except himself. All-in-all; they're both reckless to an extent, they're both direct and upfront, both of them have audacity, and both are willing to swing at anything if someone attacked them.

She didn't want to think about it because he was right and just as she was about to speak Ruby called out, "Uh Yang!" She shouted from nearby.

Yang turned to the camp and noticed she wasn't there, "What is it Ruby?" She asked looking around.

"There's...a body here." Weiss responded. Hearing where the voice coming from Yang spotted them not far from the campsite.

Seeing them standing over said body, Yang immediately ran over, "Most likely killed by Grimm." She said as the freelancer ran beside her.

As the group huddled in around Wolfen knelt down beside the body for a closer look and noticed a hole in the back as well as the head, "No, this man was shot." He told the girls looking to each one. Wolfen looked to the man again, he could swear he had seen the man somewhere before.

"Well, there's nothing we can do for him." Yang reassured the group.

Ruby also knelt down and placed a hand on the man's head feeling sorry in general, "We can at least give this man a burial." She said with a soft tone. To be a corpse and left out for the Grimm to eat wasn't something Ruby was going to do regardless of the circumstances on how he died.

"We'll have to make it quick, we're already burning daylight." Weiss acknowledged Ruby's statement. The man was still a person and Weiss understood Ruby's request to bury him.

 **Weapons Expo, Vacuo, Nightfall**

Walking down the corridor of a busy night at SDC's event in Vacuo's Convention Complex, strolled a lone individual wearing presentable clothing and a smile. He nodded and waved at passing individuals attending the Expo and just as he passed the restrooms another individual wearing a long coat and fedora standing opposite of the doors immediately pushed him into the restrooms before anyone could notice.

"H-Hey!" The man stated as the individual pushed him into a stall. The individual stopped and as the man was going to pull a gun he noticed it was someone he'd met before, "Oh it's you, Mr. Dewolfe." He greeted retracting his arm from his coat.

"You're damn right it's me." Dewolfe responded removing his hat and turned back to lock the stall door.

"I assume you have the girl?" The man asked brushing himself off.

Dewolfe narrow his eyes to the man, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't" he replied with a serious tone.

"Excellent, Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to inform my employers." The man said and proceeded to unlock the stall door.

Just as the man was about to pass Dewolfe, he felt a push shoving him back into the stall's back end, "Not so fast, there's been a slight change of plans." Dewolfe stated and began reaching into his coat.

"Change of plans? What're you talking about!?" The man demanded. It would seem the mercenary had different plans than what was intended. The informant's employers weren't going to be happy, not even the slightest.

"You or your employer aren't getting the girl. She sticking with me." Dewolfe explained pulling out a bundle of Lien and threw them in the man's face causing him to flinch.

"You won't be getting away with this." The man said reacting for his sidearm hidden in his coat while blinded.

"I'm afraid I already have." Dewolfe responded jerking his arm and out from his sleeve came a little two barrelled mini pistol. He quickly pointed it toward he man's head and pulled he trigger but unlike most guns, all it did was make a loud clap.

 **Overwatch, Outside the Convention Complex**

Sitting on the ledge of a building overlooking the Convention Complex, Blake reminisced about her time with the mercenary. Stilling donning on his coat as he disguised himself to enter the complex, Blake could feel a cold breeze venting through the coat and beating the warm Vacuan air. She closed her eyes and began replaying some of the moments she had with the lonesome mercenary.

She thought about her time in the abandoned building where Dewolfe shielded her from a supposed Grenade when in actuality it was just a cup hitting the floor. Blake was the one that knocked over the cup in the first place in effort for an escape, It boggled her mind to think someone like this man would shield her from harm.

She then remembered her time at the prison, when the highjacked truck slammed into the river. Just as the cab was being filled with water Dewolfe pulled out the respirators from his jacket and handed them to Blake and Carmona then kicked out the windshield flooding the cab before being pulled into the river. Why? Why would he risk himself to save others?

Finally she remembered her time on the train cart recently. She had woken up after a good night's rest without any nightmares, she turned to look over her shoulder and noticed Dewolfe was still asleep. She crawled over for a closer look and seen his locket opened in his hand, quietly taking it she wanted a closer look of the female pictured on one side. Sterling Silver, the Locket was made out of Sterling. She stared at the picture wondering what drove Dewolfe to risk himself for others then she glanced at blank side of the locket and widen her eyes. Like mirror, the locket pictured Blake on the opposite side of the photo. Blake couldn't believe it; she looked just like the female in the photo. It had to be a coincidence Blake thought, it had to be. The quickly closed the locket and tried to process the revelation now brought to light. She then felt a folder in the jacket, pulling it out she opened it began reading. It was the folder with the contract details as well as known personally information, after skimming through it she decided to give it a rest and crawled back over to Dewolfe to place the locket back in his hands. Just as she was about to place it she noticed how quiet and soundless he was, ironically he looked just like a lone puppy sleeping. She couldn't help it and place his head on her thighs.

" _Blake?_ " Dewolfe's voice called from a radio just as Blake was getting caught in the moment making her jump, " _Blake you there?_ " He asked from the other end.

"Y-Yeah." She responded shortly after regaining composure.

" _I have what I came for, meet me at the rendezvous point_." Dewolfe told Blake through the radio.

Blake paused for a moment then looked to the complex. She noticed the roving Atlas security guards in yellow, "Be careful in there." She said to Dewolfe with a concerned tone.

" _Copy your last._ " Dewolfe said finishing the conversation.

 **Complex, Auditorium**

Entering through the doors holding a rifle taken from one of the security guards, Dewolfe had the weapon pressed against his shoulder pointed ahead cautiously. Unlike most auditoriums, this one has been turned into dance floor with the DJ's controls in the center. Just as Dewolfe passed the central platform he speakers and strobes lights automatically turned on. Reacting to the sounds and lights Dewolfe turned to the central platform with a raised rifle and immediately dropped it in confusion.

Standing behind a set of controls and counters with R3C0RD reading on the face of them, stood a familiar punkish DJ Dewolfe could only assume he had seen at a few taverns. The DJ pushed a few buttons and shifted a couple dials then the speakers began playing consecutive beats while bobbing his head.

Scrunching his face in confusion, Dewolfe watched and tried to process what was going on then that's when it hit him, "You have got to be kidding me." He stated as R3C0RD quickly reached for both sides of his headphones as they turned into a pair of energy-directed pistols and without delay pointed towards Dewolfe and fired away keeping with the beats.

Luckily Dewolfe jumped out of the projectiles and kept running around as R3C0RD tried to shoot him. Unfortunately, the Auditorium didn't have any cover so Dewolfe had to run and duck hoping not to get hit. With each shot missing and hitting the floor there was a bit of smoke it left behind. Dewolfe kept doing his best to dodge until one of the stray shots struck his forearm causing him to stagger from the impact but R3C0RD kept firing until eventually it engulfed the entire lower level underneath R3C0RD in smoke.

R3C0RD stopped firing and scanned his pistols left and right watching to see any movement within the smoke. The the beats still playing, R3C0RD lifted both his pistols to his head and changed back into his headphones. Shortly after he went to reach for the stop button for the music knowing he'd killed he mercenary but an arm grabbed his wrist from his left. Just as R3C0RD was going to look he caught a glimpse of an elbow before being struck. Disorientated, R3C0RD was pushed down slamming face first into the control console then felt his legs lift up and over the counter.

Dewolfe then vaulted over the counter and down into the lower level where R3C0RD laid on his back in pain. Without thinking Dewolfe drew his weapon and aimed towards R3C0RD's head but he hesitated, normally he would've shot already. He sighed and shook his head as holstered his weapon and headed towards the exit but before reaching the door the alarm went off. He reacted by rushing towards the wall with a drawn weapon, "Blake, what's going on out there?" He asked pulling a radio from his pockets.

After a brief pause Blake answered, " _A Vacuan APC just rolled up on the main driveway._ " She replied.

By this time Dewolfe made his way into the hall and to a window at the end of a corridor, "Shit. Plan remains the same, I'll see you whenever I-" he was interrupted by a body checked through the window by the same individual he threw over a railing.

 **Several blocks away from the complex**

Strolling through the streets Team RW_Y and their freelancer escort wondered what to do next. Several squad car drove passed at speed leaving behind confused and concerned faces amongst the public.

"The hell's going on?" Yang asked seeing the 4th squad car pass by.

"There's a weapons expo going on." Weiss answered though it surprised her to see numerous squad cars zoom by.

"Weapons expo?" Ruby stopped and froze in place. Being the weapon-nut of the group she'd be the one stop and process what she just heard.

The freelancer stopped and turned to Ruby, "Ruby, if there's time we'll check it out later but for now we have to find your friend." He explained before turning back around.

"Where do we start?" Yang questioned. There could be many places to hide in Vacuo since most lowlifes would come to the kingdom to disappear.

Wolfen stopped and accessed the situation, "If I know my brother, I'd be running from the sirens." He stated before darting ahead. Of course Wolfen would rather hide than run when it came to chases and vice versa for Dewolfe.

 **Rendezvous**

Strolling into an alley with a slight limp Dewolfe clicked his tongue twice, shortly after Blake emerged from the shadows despite Dewolfe's white coat, "Let's go, Blake. We've over stayed our welcome." He said to her before running.

"Right behind you." She stated acknowledging his words. The duo began running through the alleyways vaulting and deking around obstacles as the sounds of sirens became more silent. After several blocks, they darted through an main street but just as Blake cleared the alley someone bumped into her with enough force to cause both individuals to crash. Blake wound up in the middle of the street but luckily there wasn't any traffic.

Laying on the sidewalk next to a pole, the other individual immediately stood up, "Watch it!" She sternly told Blake, "Blake?" She called in surprise.

Recognizing the voice Blake sat up, "Yang?", she said looking to the individual she crashed into. Seeing a confused look on her face Blake froze, she didn't know what to make of the current situation until she was reminded of the mercenary ahead of her. She shoot Yang a concerned and pained expression ,"I'm so sorry." She told Yang before getting up and running after the mercenary.

"Blake, BLAKE!" Yang called after her and also began following in behind. She was so close but yet so far away, Yang wasn't going to let this opportunity pass her by. Seeing Blake not far off and turn at an alley intersection Yang bursted using her gauntlets but when she made the turn she was only met with a dead end and Blake nowhere to be found, "Blake..." She called quietly staring at the wall of a commercial building. A moment or two later the rest of her team caught up with Yang as she stood staring at the wall.

 **Outside Vacuo's Walls**

About an hour goes by and the mercenary duo made it safely outside Vacuo's walls. Dewolfe panted and leaned up against a tree using one arm, "Never thought we'd get out of here." He said with relief.

Blake was about to respond until she saw that he was bleeding from his free arm, "You're hurt!" She said in surprise and immediately ran over for a closer look.

Just as Blake stopped at Dewolfe's side he put out her hand to give himself space, "Nah, it's just a scratch." He said then looked to his wound and held out the other hand. His hand began glowing an outline of sunlight then he pressed it over top of the wound and after a few grunts pained expressions he removed his hand, "Ta-da." He said showing his arm to Blake which the wound look like it was never there to began with though the blood stains remained.

Frozen in place, Blake realized it was beginning to make sense why he would put himself in harm's way but it was kind of sad in way, "Your semblance is healing." She stated softly still looking at the arm. Because of his semblance was healing there was no telling how many wounds he had or the number of scars he could've had.

Dewolfe started chuckling to which caught Blake's eye, "More or less." He told her with a modest tone.

The two then looked into each eyes, both of them filled with understanding. Blake saw that his red eyes weren't menacing anymore but rather filled with regret and Dewolfe saw that Blake's golden eyes were filled with determination similar to his own. Maybe they weren't so different after all, in some ways there were the same and they understood that. As a mercenary, Dewolfe spent in time running looking forward to one job after the other. As a stray, Blake spend her time looking back focusing on those she had left behind.

Blake smiled rest assured knowing there was someone that understood what she was going through and Dewolfe did the smile back only for a moment then immediately dropped into a frown, "Get down!" He shouted quickly pushing Blake over. Just as she tripped Dewolfe felt a sudden jerk to his back shoulder and pass through, "Gah...Fuck!" He cursed dropping to the ground.

Suddenly the silent area erupted in consecutive shots with sizzling rounds passing over or striking the ground around the two. Blake crawled over behind a rock beside Dewolfe who now had his weapon drawn as he leaned against the cover. Peaking out for a second he noticed the attackers were dressed in the same militia uniform from the prison and judging by the looks of them there weren't very many, at least 6.

Dewolfe looked to his wounded shoulder and let out a depressing sigh, "Blake, Go." He calmly said.

Blake's cat ear twitched underneath her bow in response hoping she didn't hear that correctly, "What? Why?" She questioned as she turned to face him with weapon in hand ready to fight.

He didn't bother flinching when a bullet struck the cover just above his head, "They're here for me not you. You'll just get into more trouble if you stay here." He explained turning back to take another peak.

"But-" ; "Blake I don't want to get into an arguement, JUST GO!" Blake protested but was immediately shot down by Dewolfe when he demanded that she leave him behind. Dewolfe knew it was for the best, she'd be free from captivity. The thought of her being in his company any longer wasn't any more bearable than the thought of losing her.

She gave one last look of concern and dashed off into the night. She didn't even have time to take off his coat and still she did as she was told to do, she left. Once again she was forced to run away and leave someone behind like she did Adam back on the train quite some time ago.

With the militia guards closing in Dewolfe known it was only a matter of time, "Don't have enough Aura to heal his stupid wound." He said to himself feeling the strain and weight in his body from using his aura as well as the loss of too much blood, "Well, IF I GO DOWN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" He shouted aloud before standing up out of cover and pointed his revolver down range.

Standing not far off stood a single guard with his weapon shouldered, Dewolfe pulled the trigger once and the guard dropped back. A few meters to the guard's right came out two more militia and Dewolfe react by shoot them. He shot once killing the 2nd guard and twice for the 3rd guard after the second shot missed. Creeping up behind him a 4th guard stood above ground and let out a three round burst aimed at Dewolfe, he felt two rounds dig into his back and quickly turned around to return fire. He rang three more shots killing the guard on the ridge, a 5th and 6th guard appeared no the same ridge. Unlike most revolvers, Dewolfe modified his to hold 12 rounds. He reacted by shooting 4 more rounds effectively killing the two on the ridge. Running up from Dewolfe's right a 7th guard stood just yards away as Dewolfe turned his full attention towards him but the guard already let out automatic fire, several rounds struck Dewolfe but not before he emptied his revolver on the final guard.

Coughing out blood Dewolfe couldn't stood anymore and dropped to the ground. Using what little strength he had left he eventually crawled himself to lean against a large enough rock, "This is it then...can't say I'm not the least bit disappointed." He told himself while looking up at the stars and moon. Luna, the goddess of the night, all around Remnant events like this unfold and all she could do is watch and Dewolfe pitied her as he gazed upon the moon. He felt a single tear run down his face before his vision blackened.

 **Unknown Location**

Drifting his eyes open, Dewolfe found himself in a staring at a bookcase stretching from wall-to-wall. He shifted his head over to the other side and found a pair of separate windows along with pictures in between. Just outside the windows were lush green trees as well as a bright sunny day with little clouds. In his travels, he's been told stories about the afterlife, stories regarding peace, safety, things to make anybody feel at home. He was dead, though he did his best the process the thought.

"You're awake." A familiar voice called from the foot of the bed.

Turning to see he stared at a silhouetted female shades from the one of the window's blinds, "Luna?" Dewolfe called calmly in question.

"Don't worry, we're safe." The female silhouetted responded with reassurance.

"Ugh!" Dewolfe grunted as he leaned forward feeling a surge of pain through his body, "What happened? The last thing I remember was...getting shot several times." He said recalling the last of his memories then that's when it struck him, he wasn't dead, he was alive.

"You blacked out. Fortunately, I ran into your new friend Carmona after I left and asked for help. When we got back to where you were all the bandits were killed and you were laying against a tree unconscious. He help me carry you back to his manor nearby and made sure you'd stay alive..." The female silhouette explained as she took a seat beside the bed where the bookcase was located.

"Blake?" Dewolfe called as he regained some of his vision and recognized her. She now wore a white blouse with a blue apron and a blueish dress, "First you pull me out of the water and now this. That's means a lot, most people would've left me." He told her with gratitude. Though it actually wasn't her that pulled him out of the river but she wasn't going to let him know that.

She chuckled in response, "I'm not most people." She said to himself taking his hand.

Dewolfe smiled in response then immediately noticed something, "Am I wearing...a change of clothes?" He asked lifting the blanket that was covering to look at his undergarments.

She retracted her hand and blushed red, "Yeah." She replied with a meek expression. As she did she brushed her hair and wrapped in around her human ear.

Once again Dewolfe noticed something else, "What's that on your left hand?" He asked with curiosity.

Blake froze and widened her eyes, "N-nothing." She said dropping her hand to her side hiding whatever was on her left hand.

"No lemme see it." Dewolfe said reaching out with his left hand immediately noticed something, something that shouldn't be there and froze. Resting on his ring finger sat a shiny blackish rectangle with a silverly edge, "By the moonlight goddess, Luna be damned." He said aloud as Blake lowered her head allowing the sun to shade her eyes and hide her embarrassment.

 **Man that took longer than expected. Oh fun-fact; Exactly 1 year and 1 month ago the same chapter with different events was uploaded during the nights of hallows eve. To be honest I wanted it to be the same but it took longer than I had hoped. Puh-lease enjoy this chapter, Chao!**


	10. Saved by the Belle

**The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite**

 **Carmona's Manor**

Looking over the ring resting in his finger Dewolfe thought about a logical reason behind this but nothing came to mind which prompt him to ask the one question, "Why?" He asked still looking at the ring.

Blake didn't bother responding and remained silent for a moment then she let out an easy sigh, "I...wasn't given much choice. It was something that just happened." She explained lowering her head and gripping her fists that rested on her lap. She felt guilty to say the least.

"I see." Dewolfe acknowledged dropping his hand and turned to Blake. Seeing " _that_ " look on her face was something he was all to familiar with to which he reacted by flicking her bow in attempt to ease her expression. The result, Blake eeped and quickly went to cover that side of the bow and shoot Dewolfe a shocked expression. Dewolfe gave a calm smile which she returned back by giving a nervous smile.

Before long she realized she's been staring into his eyes longer and she'd liked then she remembered about the rings they wore, "The rings." She said holding up her hand and placed it in front of Dewolfe to show him. He did the same as well but in comparison Blake's ring was contrasted with his by having the metal Silver with Black edges, "The metal is called Stephanite, sometimes they're referred to as-" ; "Black Silver." She explained but was interrupted before she could finish by Dewolfe.

"A rare earth metal found in the deepest caverns. Stephanite can often be mistaken for Silver and Carbon respectively. The mineral reacts in accordance with the sun and moon, under directly sunlight the metal can either fade to a shiny silver or a black metal and vice versa while under direct moonlight." Dewolfe also explained with his knowledge on Stephanite, "What makes the metal to rare, Stephanite in it's refined form makes it very brittle and subject to shatter like glass if enough force is applied especially in it's raw ore form." During his travels when he's not doing mercenary work, he often goes treasure hunting within the ruins of Kingdoms from the Old Worlds or exploring caverns in effort to find more ruins.

Blake smiled in response to his explanation, "Why don't we get you something to eat." She told him getting up from her seat.

Just as she was about to head for the door Dewolfe responded, "Right behind you." he said as he swung the bed coverings over and attempted to jump out of bed.

"Wait hold up." Blake told Dewolfe before quickly turning around and proceeded to place him back on the bed but Dewolfe reacted a little faster and placed a hand out preventing her from getting closer, "I don't think you should be walking." She said just as she hit Dewolfe's hand into a complete stop.

Dewolfe shook his head, "For Luna's sake I'm not helpless." He told Blake just before finally climbing out of bed and onto the floor. Still feeling pain within his body, Dewolfe hunched over to ease most of it and with that he could only move so fast. He lifted an arm and gestured Blake to come over so she did just that and once she got close Dewolfe wrapped his arm around her shoulder for support.

Blake suddenly began feeling nervous and uneasy being so close to Dewolfe especially having his arm around her neck.

 **Main Area**

"Good morning, sir." A familiar voice said to Dewolfe just as he and Blake were entered the entrance hall, "I trust the missus' care care was successful?" He asked politely. It was the butler to Carmona who stood with a typical butler posture.

Dewolfe quickly glanced to Blake with no expression, "I suppose." He said turning back to the butler.

"Indeed, several days go by and you look fantastic, sir." The butler complemented.

Upon hearing those words Dewolfe turned to Blake with a questioning look, "You shouldn't be walking." She told him in response with a concern expression.

"Mercenary, You're quite the resilient man." The voice of Carmona spoke from behind the butler.

"Carmona." Dewolfe greeted turning from Blake to face Carmona who walked around his butler and in front.

Seeing that he wasn't quite on his feet, Carmona handed him a cane to which Dewolfe took without question, "When I was rescued by a couple of mercenaries I didn't think for once that the mercenaries was actually a couple. I was none the wiser." He explained.

"Believe me when I say this; It's pretty unexpected." Dewolfe commented turning to Blake once again but this time with a stern look. She ease off her support slowly making sure Dewolfe had his balance when he had the cane ready.

"Damn rights. Now let me return the favor and say that you're welcome to stay in my home as long as you like." Carmona told Dewolfe and Blake wit open arms gesturing gratitude.

Blake watched Dewolfe stand with ease then turned to Carmona, "Thank you for your hospitality." She said to him with a friendly nod.

"Don't be like that. A favor for a favor." Carmona waved his hand like it was nothing, "I'll have Jeeves here show you around if you're up for it."

Dewolfe reached out a hand into the sun beaming from one of the windows and felt a surge, not a surge of heat but energy emulating from his hand, "Sure." He agreed with a grin.

 **Nighttime**

After the tour Dewolfe seemed to have disappeared from the manor. Carmona and his butler Jeeves haven't seen him since and offer to help search by leaving the manor in case he left. Blake was in a bit of a panic searching the entire manor but there was no sign. If he had left then he couldn't have gone very far and the other two would've found him already but none the less she realized she had checked everywhere except the once place she forgot to check; the balcony. Quickly making her way to the doors she prayed she'd find him there and sure enough he was, "So this is were you've been all this time." She said with a relieved tone and a deep breath. Dewolfe's been sitting in a bench overing looking the manor's front fields underneath a bright full moon.

Looking up at the stars and moon Dewolfe seemed relaxed and laid back. He turned to Blake in response to her statement after a short while, "Nobody knows this but my aura is solar-powered. For most people; aura naturally regenerate overtime, others reset after a night's rest. Mine however needs to be in direct sunlight to..."recharge" and unlike most people mine regenerates faster than average." He explained turning back to the night sky.

She froze to process his words, "It been several hours since the sun went down, why are you still out here?" She asked with a confused expression.

"I prefer to be alone when I want to gaze at a full moon, the goddess of the night." Dewolfe said with an honest look on his face Blake immediately picked up on, "Keep things between me and her."

Not wanting to say anything else or leave Blake wouldn't leave him out of her sight, "Mind if I join you?" She asked hiding her nervousness in her tone.

"I'm not stopping you now am I?" Dewolfe sighed. He scooted over then turned to Blake and cocked his head while patting the bench beside him inviting her over.

Blake accepted his invite and made her way over and looked over to the sky as well. Normally she would've passed on star gazing by this time was different, she found the stars amazing. It's been too long since she took the time to look at the night sky and because beacon was close to the city there weren't any stars but now she was deeply amazed at the sheer numbers dotted across the vast sky. Her imagination began to take over and she swore she's seeing shapes and outlines of certain stars but before she could continue there was something bothering her for quite some time and had to get it off her chest, "Hey...uh...listen I've been meaning to ask..." She trailed her words hoping she'd catch his attention in which case it did. He promptly twitched his wolf ear and slightly turned his head towards her but didn't look at her, "...What's Bodark exactly?"

"In what context?" Dewolfe spared no time processing her question and asked what she means by that. By the sound of his voice, Dewolfe knew there was something a lot more than the word Bodark since most would assume the mercenary company but to member there was something more.

"Well...you mentioned folklore when we were talking to the prison guard. I assume that has to have some reference the mercenary company." She stated full of curiosity. Clearly she had been wanting to ask this for awhile but since most people would pickup on the eerie spooky feelings of Vitoze, none bothered as to what actually cause the uneasy feelings.

Dewolfe sighed before taking his gaze to the moon once more, "The Bodark Mercenaries are but a shadow to the original Bodark. The Originals was a civilization belonged to a race whose name is lost with time. They chose to follow in a similar path to an ancient breed of wolves back when." He explained what knowledge he knew about Bodark.

"They chose to become wolves?" Blake questioned. She had been told that some people are referred to as wolves but the way he sounded was actually become one. People have been known to act like one but to live like one was completely different story.

"Much like the mercenary company. There are a lot of speculation regarding their appearance but many believe they resembled Beowolves." Dewolfe told Blake. She began imagining a Beowolf without the features of Grimm and just plain fur and physical features of a wolf, "This race lived amongst a civilization that once dominated the skies and were subjugated due to their inability to fly. Eventually they became to be feared not just by the sky civilization but to everyone else for their tenacity and fierceness because of this they were granted their freedom."

Upon hearing, "Freedom" Blake promptly leaned against Dewolfe for comfort and wrapped both her arms around his, "Interesting, I'd to hear more." She stated and continued to look into the night sky.

"Like the majority of wolves, there's some connection between us and the moon. They believed "Luna" gave them strength and for that they worshipped the moon." Dewolfe continued but this time he looked directly towards the moon. He let out a sigh before continuing his explanation, "They mainly resided in the forests of Vitoze back when there used to be one. There they remained isolated, seeking, hunting within those forests until one day they just disappeared. Overtime the forests died, the Original Bodark may have vanished but some people believe they never left, this is where the scary camp story comes in."

Just as he finished she was reminded of some stories, "I've heard some of them. People often hear rustling in the forests, footsteps behind them, and that eerie feeling that something's always watching." She told him.

"Watching, Waiting, Seeking, Hunting." Dewolfe commented.

At this point things had become quiet and the two of them just enjoying the night sky. Blake was then reminded of Dewolfe's Stephanite explanation and wanted to confirm his words. She held out her hand only to notice the ring was completely grey but before long the ring began changing color. Her ring slowly faded from grey to shiny black with silver edges and Dewolfe noticed and placed his hand next to hers. Both rings were completely opposite of color from the morning prior.

It was truly something to see and Blake admired the metal even more despite being brittle. She lowered her hand to look at the moon and let out a relaxed sigh, "It's beautiful out here." She commented nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder.

"Yeah. Just me, you, and the moon." Dewolfe said leaning back on to Blake and rested his head onto hers. Using one of her hands she reached for Dewolfe's and held it tightly like she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. It was still cold from before but if Blake just held it then maybe she'd warm his cold hand.

"Hey love birds!" The voice of Carmona shouted from the main road heading towards the manor, "You two should kiss!"

Blake widen her eyes and looked to Dewolfe with realization, "How 'bout you mind your own damn business!" Dewolfe shouted back. Carmona off in the distance shook his head and waved his arm to ignore him, "What an nosy idio-" Dewolfe never got to finish because Blake grabbed his head and brought his lips to hers beforehand. He widened his eyes in response but when he realized she had her's closed he simply let it happen.

She finally eased off and finished the kiss and opening her eyes she had seen a soft expression on Dewolfe's face, "I'm sorry." She apologized with a guilty expression, "I shouldn't have done that." She said before standing up and headed towards the balcony entrance.

"Wa-wait, Blake, Blake." Dewolfe called out and quickly stood up but he got up a little too fast and lost his footing when he applied pressure on Carmona's cane, "Ack-Dammit!" He blurted before hitting the balcony floor and landing on his back also feeling a surge of pain.

Blake stopped at the door upon hearing a thud and a little crash. A part of her wanted to turn around and help him out but another wanted nothing to do with him. She eventually was overwhelmed with embarrassment and quickly left the balcony leaving behind an helpless Dewolfe.

Dewolfe did his best to climb back onto his feet but each time his did there was pain preventing him from going further than getting off his back despite feeling recharged from the sun. After a short struggle she stopped and let out a sigh, "What a damn cliché; Help I've fallen and I can't get up." He chuckled, "Just a another lonely night huh, Luna?" He asked looking to the moon but no reply, "Yup, Just another lonely night." He self-acknowledged before chuckling again and laid on the floor like a helpless idiot.

 **Morning**

Strolling out of bed and making her way towards the dining hall after getting dressed and checking on Dewolfe but didn't find him. She had assume he'd woken up earlier and headed to the dining hall without her but one thing was for certain, she couldn't shake her dream off the following night.

 _She was standing in the center of an open field between two wolves. On her left closest to her heart was a menacing white-colored wolf with bright red glowing eyes, it's fur burning like a fire as the wind brushed against it. The wolf growled and snarled in her direction with a furious expression causing Blake fear but despite her fear she felt also safe. To her right closest to her mind stood a a majestic black-colored wolf with bright blue glowing eyes, it's fur swaying softly with the wind. The wolf let off a soft mysterious welcoming presence with a calm expression but Blake couldn't trust it despite seeing her freedom. She turned back and forth towards each wolf like she was given a decision to pick one but she couldn't. She didn't know what to do and when both wolves charged at each other with Blake in the middle she immediately woke up._

Trying to brush it off she finally made it into the dining hall where Carmona sat at the head with Jeeves standing at his side but Dewolfe wasn't around anywhere she had to ask, "Have you seen the mercenary?" She questioned Carmona.

"I thought the mercenary was with you. After all, that last time I seen him was on the balcony." Carmona replied just as he finished his breakfast.

Then that's when it hit her, hard. That thud from last night was from Dewolfe and she completely forgot about that, "Oh no!" She exclaimed before running up to the balcony entrance. She felt a surge of mixed feelings as she ran up the stairs; Anger, Guilt, Sorrow, all directed towards herself for leaving him on the balcony especially outside. Vacuo has been know to have hot days and cold nights, "Mercenary, mercenary!" She called bursting through the doors and scanned left and right in search for the mercenary.

He wasn't around where he should be but there was a small of a trail of disorder leading back into the manor. Assume he crawled himself and left a trail of chaos she followed it. The trail lead to a fairly large window with one of it's casements open with no screen. Walking inside she found herself in a study and sure enough Dewolfe laid against a desk on the far end of the room. She walked over and knelt down beside him then just as she was about to touch him she notice the same locket from before clasped in his hand. She carefully to the locket and looked at the picture again and she still couldn't believe the resemblance and just as she was about to close it she pushed the open button allowing the picture frame to flip loosely. Curious, she flipped the picture over and read over an engraving written in handwriting; Sterling Vulpe. She immediately closed it and carefully placed it back into his hand. She sighed and began to lay him down for more comfort.

"Took you long enough." Dewolfe commented once Blake applied pressure to his shoulder and slightly pushed him over but he react quickly enough to remain upright.

"You were awake?" Blake questioned. He sounded as if he was awake for quite some time and yet he didn't look like he stayed the night awake.

"Wolves are generally light sleepers." Dewolfe said in his defense.

"I see." Blake acknowledged his words and remained quiet. She then took a seat next to him in a fetal position, "Who was she too you?" She asked though she didn't want too but felt the urge and couldn't help it. From time and time again she had been wondering who she was, why Dewolfe carried a picture of her around, and what she had to do with Dewolfe.

"She was...my late fiancé..." Dewolfe told Blake gripping his fists with the locket in hand and sounding sorrowful, "...and the White Fang took her from me." He angrily said.

Hearing the White Fang's name dropped Blake's heart, she couldn't blame Dewolfe for losing someone to the White Fang because they were known to kill certain Faunus. One of many reasons why she left the organization, she didn't want to be a part of it anymore and she felt sorry someone as beautiful as the woman in the picture was killed by members of the organization she once called friends.

"In my retaliation; I killed the assassins and the one who gave the order. When I did, I sent a pretty strong message." Dewolfe said with a calm sinister tone. It became clear he did something extremely inhumane to keep him off the radar of the White Fang for quite some time or they never bothered to care but regardless the left him alone.

"Violence doesn't sovle anything." Blake stated pressing against his body with an open hand.

Turning his head to Blake he shot her a serious expression, "When I lost something precious taken from me and had those responsible at my knees I LOST MY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO!?" He asked raising his voice. Obviously he cared for the woman a lot to have risen his voice.

"She must have meant the world to you." She responded shortly after a brief moment of silence.

Dewolfe let out a long depressing sigh, "I thought for once; maybe I can have a normal life. Escape from all this fighting." He said explained with hand gestures, "I was wrong to think I would have a normal life." He stated dropping his hands as if he slammed them to the floor.

"You can't beat yourself up for something that you had no control over-" ; "That's easy for you to say." Blake was interrupted by Dewolfe mid-sentence and remained quiet for a moment before responding with a comeback, "I'll admit, I've made some questionable choices in my life but the end you just have to move on. If any of us could remake our choices, we would."

"I don't know what to do anymore. My heart's telling one thing and my head's telling the other, I'm confused to the point where I'm feeling sick." Dewolfe admitted. Since the night before he has been feeling ill and didn't want nothing to do with anyone.

Blake wasn't show how to respond and could only think of what she's been told when she was younger, "I've been to told by a close friend of mine that; You should always listen to your heart." She told him completely leaning uis body and rested her head on his broad chest.

"Where were you when I needed someone like you?" Dewolfe commented before wrapping his arms around Blake giving her a hug and gave her a soft nuzzle using his chin to her scalp, "My mother always sung this song, especially before bed. In one of the chorus' she sang in the most tranquil tone; Begin again, but know when to let go."

Begin again, upon hearing that Blake immediately felt something strike her heart with realization. It was something she wanted to do but the one she forgot was to let go but in all her attempts of running away it was the only thing she need to do. She leaned off of him and looked deeply i to his eyes before standing up while holding his hand, "C'mon, let's go." She said to him trying to get in up onto his feet.

Dewolfe frowned in confusion and just let Blake tug on his arm. He wasn't going anywhere not that he would anyways, "Go where? I'm perfectly fine right here on the floor. Can't we just stay here?" He said pulling back his arm causing Blake to forcefully fall forward and land into Dewolfe's lap.

She sighed in response, "Fine." She calmly agreed and continued to lay in his lap just like a cat would.

"Begin again, but know when to let go." Carmona said leaning against the wall beside the door frame outside the study with arms folded. Apparently he had been there for sometime and didn't want to bother the two, "Now there's something you don't hear everyday." He commented like he had heard those exact words before. He leaned off and headed down the hall leaving the two to have their moment.

 **Dining hall, Following morning**

With another day gone by Dewolfe and Blake spent the majority with each other and even went as far as sleeping in the same bed but never gone beyond than a simple hug aside from the spontaneous kiss the mercenary received that one night. The moment they woke up the proceeded to head towards the dining hall and Dewolfe had enough strength he didn'd need Carmona's cane anymore, "I told you already; I don't know." Blake slyly answered in response to Dewolfe's question on how she felt about him.

"If you're gonna be like that then that's fine-" Dewolfe stopped in mid-sentence stopping at the archway where the entrance hall met the dining hall. Sitting at the dining table where Carmona usually sat, four individuals sat along on the far side near the wall all with serious expressions. Three of them were girls with the respective colors of Red, White, and Yellow and Blake recognized the three of them but the fourth she almost mistaken for Dewolfe due to the exact resemblance. The only difference was the color-scheme and the color of his irises.

"Take a seat, Mercenary." Carmona kindly told the mercenary and gestured to take the head of the table on the other side of Carmona. Without acknowledging or responding he did as expected and sat down at the head of the table with Blake sitting beside him, "I just want to clarify; You kidnapped a 17 year old girl then forced her to marry you?" Carmona asked with curiosity.

Dewolfe narrow his eyes to Carmona then turned to the four individuals sitting to his right and let out a loud sigh, "I'll take responsibility of kidnapping but the marriage I had no part of." He said with complete honesty.

Carmona also narrowed his eyes back to Dewolfe and set off a vibe like trust was being question, "Curiosity has the better of me." He responded with a unsure tone of voice.

"As a mercenary do you think marriage would the best option for me?" Dewolfe asked in his defense. There was some truth in his voice because of what happened to his fiancé quite some time ago and Dewolfe knew it was him standing out of sight and heard everything he had said the morning before.

Carmona knew what he was referring to and couldn't help but accept the fact and his reasoning, "Perhaps not." Carmona acknowledged with a nod and gestured his butler to bring breakfast for everyone.

Blake had her attention on the girl with yellow the entire time she had seen her and she did not look the slight bit happy, in fact quite the opposite. She had her hands clasped into fists and to add on top of that her eyes were blood red filled with anger but the thing is she was holding herself back and Blake knew it. She had her eyes glued to Dewolfe the moment she saw him and if she had her way Dewolfe would most likely be a pile of crushed meat.

"You know why we're here don't you, Brother?" The individual mirroring Dewolfe's facial appearance asked sitting beside Carmona.

Dewolfe slightly turned his head from Carmona to the individual, "Of course, you wouldn't be here otherwise...Brother." He replied in a calm tone. Despite the tensions in the air, Blake now realized something important and why they were here. She now remembered being in the center between two wolves that were exactly opposite of each other's personality and had one goal in mind; Her.

 **I know there needs to be a little more od description but whatever.** **Oh, Like any other shipping name of RWBY I decided on something clever like, "Black Silver" and after doing some research I found a mineral similar. The Mineral "Stephanite" is often referred to as Black Silver Ore and in my case I took the liberty to make it a brittle metal and that's the magic of Dewolfe and Blake's relationship. It's brittle.**


	11. An Eventful Reunion

**The Deadly Nightshade of Stephanite**

 **An Eventful Reunion**

 **Carmona's Manor**

Breakfast was awkwardly silent since Dewolfe and Blake arrived at the dinner table and after a brief exchange of words with Carmona things have died down significantly. Eating breakfast with Blake at his side, Dewolfe could feel the uneasy vibe emitting from the blonde bombshell sitting opposite of Blake but paid no attention to it and just focused on his plate.

Yang on the other hand was ready to explode and lash out on Dewolfe if he had said anything or even open his mouth to speak. She wanted to kill him so badly all she could think of is driving her fists into his caved in skull once she had smashed his head but no matter how hard she fought the urges she couldn't bring herself to do it because Blake was there, as if she had been easing her rage. Every now and then she would glance at Dewolfe with his anger induced red eyes and continue with her breakfast before glancing at Blake as well.

While everybody else was enjoying Ruby felt that thing's around the table was a little too quiet. When she rose her hand to ask a question Weiss immediately lowered it and when she tried to open her mouth to speak Weiss would give her nudge to her side. The situation was concerning to say the least and Ruby only wanted to make the situation less serious.

Wolfen was the slowest to eat because he'd have to make some tough choices before continuing his contract to rescue Blake. Although he never completely agreed with Dewolfe's decisions and actions back then, he'd always have a motive behind it regardless of it being good or bad. However, he felt torn because he'd have to choose between his brother and the girls which at some point he'd have to make.

After breakfast with little words to say, the tension didn't die down until everyone went their separate ways. Dewolfe left for the balcony to recharge, Carmona and his butler had something up in the Grand Hall, and Blake went to the kitchen. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Wolfen all shared the same questioning look as they look to each other. They have to admit the situation is a little weird for Team RW_Y to see Blake dismiss the fact that she's been kidnapped but regardless they still have to deal with the situation. Without saying anything Team RW_Y would deal with Blake and Wolfen his brother and after understanding each other's expressions they nodded and left to handle the situation with both individuals.

 **Balcony**

After a brief search Wolfen open the door to the balcony and seen his brother sitting on the bench overlooking the front fields. He sat there with his eyes closed and Wolfen knew what he was doing, "It's been a while, brother." Dewolfe greeted not moving from his state of tranquility.

Understandably Wolfen wasn't surprised that Dewolfe knew who it was him. Wolfen folded his arms in response, "It has. You look...different. Like you carry weight on your shoulders." He told him with half serious and half sorrowful tone. It's been a while since they last spoken with each other and frankly it was no bed of roses.

Dewolfe chuckled at his response with opening his eyes, "Four years does that to a man." He stated finally opening his eyes to look at his brother whom he hasn't seen in four years.

Wolfen sounded an acknowledging humph before answering, "I suppose." He said dropping his arms and began walking over.

"So, what do plan to do with me now that you've caught up?" Dewolfe asked returning his look to the front fields. Far beyond the meadows just passed the Manor property you can clearly see the Vacuan deserts that divide green and beige.

"That's a good question. What do you think will happen?" Wolfen responded back stopping before the bench. He personally thought of doing something but didn't know how to go about proceeding with it so his only option was to do nothing.

Dewolfe chuckled for a moment before speaking, "I don't know, but something's telling me you're going to do nothing." He said looking back to his brother with a confident grin. Knowing his brother's initial thoughts he assumed the opposite of what Wolfen was thinking and despite being apart from each other for so long they already knew what the other was thinking.

Wolfen smiled back knowing his was right and shook his head in defeat, "You got that right. Tell me something, Brother; What're you doing?" He asked placing his hands on his hips as if he was questioning a suspicious person. He was referring to Blake when he asked.

Dewolfe responded back with a sigh and an aimless look to the deserts, "I ask myself the same damn question every morning for the last four years."

Wolfen shook his head again, "I was talking about Blake." He admitted making sure he'd get the the implication.

"One thing always leads to another, that's just how things worked out." Dewolfe said without pause like he was expecting the question but dodged it in the beginning, "It's bad enough we slept to together." He admitted with a defeated sigh.

Wolfen dropped his mouth the moment he heard that. Of course his implication was off but it still sounded like something else,"You realize you're sleeping with a minor right?" Wolfen stated with a slight frown. He was thinking that a 25 year old was sleeping with a 17 year old which was frowned upon everywhere especially inside the Kingdoms.

"Think what you will but it's not what it seems." Dewolfe replied in his defense , "Just because we're sleeping in the same doesn't exactly mean we're...getting it on." He explained gesturing his hands to get his point across. Dewolfe was an asshole and he knew it but we wasn't a complete asshole and his brother knew that.

"I suppose not. In any event, I'm going to go see if your friend, Carmona needs help with something." Wolfen reluctantly agreed with his brother then proceeded to leave.

After seeing his brother a out to leave Dewolfe stood up and proceed to the door as well, "I'll be in the study if you need me." He told him as they both entered the manor through the balcony door.

 **Kitchen**

Blake was doing the dishes when the rest of her team walked in the room, she paid no attention to them and continued to do the dishes. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stood in the room waiting for a response but after a moment or two Ruby stepped forward, "Blake, can we talk?" She asked cautiously and with a concerned expression. Ruby internally crossed her fingers hoping Blake would know what she was implying.

"About what?" Blake blandly replied not taking her eyes off the dishes. She didn't want to admit it but she already knew where this was going and wanted to leave it alone but knowing her teammates they weren't going to be dissuaded so easily.

"About you." Yang spoke and also stepped forward. Her approach was slightly more direct than Ruby and also hinting at something regarding the situation.

At this point Blake stopped with the dishes and gritted her teeth with her mouth closed, "What about me?" She asked hiding her frustration although it did show some within her tone.

"You were kidnapped, don't you remember?" Weiss stated stepping forward. Not wanting to talk in circles, Weiss decided to confront Blake directly about the current situation. The room fell silent after she spoke and even Blake stopped with the scrubbing of he dishes.

Blake sighed after a few moments and spoke, "I know where this is going and I'm not going to you dissuade me." She told the trio of friends, "I may have been kidnapped but that was while ago and I've moved on."

"Blake, Why?" Ruby asked with more concern than before. An argument was that last thing she wanted.

"What're you talking about?" Blake asked turning around with a frustrated expression. Gripping her fists she wasn't going to back down.

"You know exactly what we're talking about." Yang said sternly stepping another step forward.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you." Blake stated walking to the counter where the hand clothe was to dry her hands.

"Then make us understand!" Weiss shouted following in behind her.

After quickly drying her hands Blake turned to face Weiss, "Why would I need to explain myself!?" She shouted back now face to face with Weiss.

"Blake, we're your teammates." Ruby said stepping to get in between Blake and Weiss before they could start a fight, "We're always here for you." She kindly told Blake with a soft smile.

She was right, Blake's teammates were always there for her but this time they were only getting in the way. She let out another sigh and slowly walked back distancing herself from Weiss, "I'm sorry, but my decision is to stay." She told them in a calm voice and let that process through the silence.

Nothing was said after Blake's response, Ruby and Yang looked to each other like they knew what to do but neither responded. Weiss shot a glare to Blake and pointed her finger like she was accusing her of something, "You have Stockholm Syndrome." She said breaking the silence.

Once more Blake was infuriated, "I DO NOT!" She cried with an outburst and stomped her feet.

"Then why would you feel affection towards him?" Weiss questioned folding her arms.

Blake froze and couldn't think of a response and stammered, "Well...I...uh...we...we've slept together." She finally said lowering her head in embarrassment. The first thing that came to mind was their time in bed which wasn't all that great because all they did was share one.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!?" The trio of girls outcried in unison. They immediately thought of something else upon hearing those words.

Realizing what she said and couldn't take it back she looked up only to see horrified expression on her team's faces, "It's not what you think." She said in her defense but it was of no use as the trio held their expressions.

"URGH!" Yang sounded before storming off into the dining hall and towards the entrance hall.

"Where're she's going? Yang, Yang!" Blake called out as she passed but Yang paid no attention.

"She's probably going to blow off steam somewhere." Ruby commented now holding a concerned expression. Knowing her sister there were a couple of things she could do in this situation and thought of the things she wouldn't do.

 **Second floor, Study**

Several moments later, Yang stormed back and forth across the second floor looking for the Mercenary, "DEWOLFE!" Yang shouted on the top of her lungs then she entered the study where she saw him standing next to a desk drinking from a mug. Stomping over ready to kill the man she stopped beside him as he lifted a pointed finger for her to wait.

He lowered the mug from his lips and spoke looking into the mug, "Aahhh, This is really good coffee, you should try some." He said turning to face a furious Yang with red eyes.

Locking onto another set of red eyes Yang was thought of throwing a swing but Dewolfe quickly swung the mug into the side of Yang's head smashing the mug. The impact knocked her away but Dewolfe then grabbed her shoulders and slammed her body into the desk beside the duo and after bringing her back upright Dewolfe then grabbed her head and brought it down and sent a knee to her face. When she retracted back Dewolfe booted her leg causing her to lose her balance and drop on one knee but he wasn't done yet as he send a full force side kick to her head she finally dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Women." He commented dusting himself off walking over her and proceeding to the exit. Just as he reached the door he felt a sudden grab and was immediately thrown over to his left with enough force to slam against the walled bookcase.

After regaining his composure he looked up to see Yang bleeding from her head where the cup impacted and she looked pissed as hell. Not only her eyes were red but her hair was slightly glowing and emitting a murderous vibe. Dewolfe grinned and stood up only to have Yang dart towards him and send a fist to his face but Dewolfe deflected it and pivoted around her. Yang came back around with an elbow but Dewolfe reacted by ducking down and spun around to send a kick to her head after complete 360. The impact knocked Yang on her back but Dewolfe wasn't finished and proceeded to stomp Yang's head but she quickly reacted and dodged it. Using her leg she kicked his back causing him to lose his footing allowing her enough time to get back up and start fighting again. Dewolfe hit against the book case again only to pull out a 6-inch table end using it as a knife. Yang darted towards him ready to swing and Dewolfe charged back ready to thrust.

 **Entrance Hall**

Ruby and Weiss were persistent on having Blake back and change her mind, "So that's it then? You're gonna just give up being a huntress and leave?" Weiss questioned following in close behind Blake.

Blake stopped and sighed looking to the floor, "I'm not giving up, I'm letting go." She said turning around to face a frustrated Weiss.

"What's the difference!?" Weiss shouted putting her arms out and with a large enough gap like the two were one in the same.

Just as Blake was about to speak two bodies fell from the second floor of the entrance in between Weiss and Blake separating them a bit. Once they landed it became clear who they two individuals were. Both of them looked like they just walked out of hell; beaten, bleeding, and bruised.

"Yang!/Mercenary!" Blake and Ruby called out and attempted to throw the duo off each other but with little success.

With Dewolfe on top and Yang at the bottom the two just so happen to be evenly matched. Yang couldn't send a forceful swing because he was too close and Dewolfe couldn't jab Yang because she had her arms redirected it. For a mintue or two, the duo continued to wrestle with their respective companions trying to get them off each other until the owner of the manor appeared out of nowhere and threw them off.

The two stood up and was about to go at it again but Carmona intervene before hand stopping them midway, "I let you into _MY_ house, _MY_ house! You and your half-assed boyfriend destroyed _MY_ things that _I_ bought with _MY_ money!" He furiously ranted keeping both individuals at a reasonable distance.

"She/he started it!" Dewolfe and Yang said in unison pointing to each other and attempted to attack each other but Carmona held them back

"Don't gave me that he-she started bullshit! Both of you are responsible and right now, you're going to make up and apologize to each other or so help me by the Sun God; Solar, I will kill both of you where you stand!" He shouted. The two individuals saw that we was serious and realized their mistake.

Seeing that this was childish, Dewolfe sighed in defeat and look to Yang, "You good? I hope I didn't rough up your face to much." He stated with a calm but apologetic look.

Yang narrowed her eyes on Dewolfe then wiped the blood running from her mouth, "I'm good. You're resilient I'll give you that." She said reaching for a hand shake.

The small crowd watched cautiously as Dewolfe returned the hand shake and with one firm shake the two went their separate ways. Returning to the study, Dewolfe headed back up the stairs with a minor limp and following in behind Blake, Yang proceeded to the Library.

 **Library**

Closing the door behind Yang watch as Blake as she headed towards the lounging area, "Blake, can we talk?" Yang asked with a soft tone as she quietly closed the door.

Upon hearing Yang, Blake stopped and let out a sigh, "We already talked about this. My decision remains." She said turning her head to look at her partner.

"What do you see in him?" Yang questioned taking a step forward, "What makes him so important you feel obligated to help him?"

Having enough questions Blake turned to Yang with a frown, "You want to know what I see in him!?" She shouted, "I see myself! I see someone who's doesn't who where they're going, I see someone who lost someone importantly in their life, more importantly I see someone who understands." She explained with her reasoning of seeing Dewolfe.

"Blake, I-" ; "No, you don't understand. If you're anything like him it's your attitude." Yang was about to respond but was cut short when Blake interrupted her. Comparing him to her, they were similar to each other personality wise and Blake saw that.

"What about us? That meant nothing to you?" Yang shot back with another question but this time her tone was more sincere, "All the fun times we had, All those nights we spent together. That meant nothing?"

Blake looked away so she couldn't see that pained expression on Yang's face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, or for you to get hurt." She said placing her hand to her mouth to hide her expression.

"But you let it happen anyways...and either way one of us got hurt." Yang said turning to the door and opened it, "I just hope one day you'll see the light and realize that what you've had is gone." She told Blake as she left the room.

Not looking Blake heard the door slam as she left and Blake couldn't help but feel the guilt of her actions. She began tearing up knowing that what she insisted on doing betrayed her teammates. No matter how hard she fought those tears they slowly began building up and eventually ran down her face.

 **Study**

Resting his hands on the desk, Dewolfe stood hunched over like he was down on his luck, "You alright?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

Turning to the door where the voice came from, he found his brother standing in the door frame, "No, I am not." He responded looking back down to the desk's surface.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wolfen asked walking into the wrecked study. Things were tossed off the bookcases, end tables were smashed, and even the chandelier managed to hit the floor. The whole room look like a renovation construction site.

Dewolfe let out a depressing sigh before turning around, "I didn't ask for any of this. I wanted nothing to do with this." He explained looking to his brother with defeat, "This was supposed to be a walk in the park, but instead it wound up being something else."

Stopping in front a few feet Wolfen caught on to what he was implying despite the subtlety, "You're talking about her aren't you." He asked with emphasis in her. He knew who Dewolfe was talking about, after all she was suppose to change his change his life.

"I gave her my heart and wanted to start a normal life but the White Fang had other plans." Dewolfe stated leaning back and slumping in the desk's side.

"I had nothing to do with that." Wolfen stated crouching down and looked to Dewolfe with concern.

Dewolfe darted his eyes to his brother and smiled, "I know, that was the first thing that came to mind and I knew that if I think of something you'll be thinking the opposite." He said which was true. Dewolfe's thinking was the exact opposite of Wolfen's no matter the moral.

Wolfen tilted his head with curiosity regarding the situation, "What does this have to do with Blake?" He questioned.

"She reminds me of her so much; determined, strong-willed, wanting to do better, and someone who understands." Dewolfe answered with no room for pause, it was like he spent time pondering on it, "The question now is; why?"

Wolfen frowned in response, "I'm sorry?" He asked with curiosity like he didn't understand the concept.

Once more Dewolfe let out a depressing sigh, "I kidnapped her from her friends and life, threatened her, place her life in danger several times, and yet she shows me kindness, mercy, patience." He explained softly before standing back up, "A lot of people would've let me to die but not her."

Wolfen walked over and lightly tapped his chest, "When the White Fang killed her it broke your heart and within four years many said that your heart's cold but I just she saw through that didn't she? She saw that your heart wasn't cold, but broken."

"Yeah." Dewolfe acknowledged before nodded, "Enough brotherly talk, I believe there's something in the Grand Hall Carmona set up to help ease tensions." He said to his brother before heading to the exit.

 **Grand Hall**

Entering the entrance hall with Wolfen as his side and Blake waiting patiently at the door, Dewolfe proceeded to the front of what appeared to be a makeshift stage with speakers, a terminal, and a microphone stand. Seated in the front row were Ruby, Weiss, and a cleaned up but still battered Yang. As Carmona and his Butler finished setting the stage he held the microphone and gestured for someone to take it and that's when Blake stood up and headed over. As she took the mic from Carmona and stood under the spot light she tapped the terminal's screen and as the music started playing she swayed side to side accord to the tempo.

 _Nobody knows who I really am_

 _I never felt this empty before_

 _And if I ever need someone to come along_

 _Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong_

 _We are all rowing the boat of fate_

 _The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape_

 _But if we ever get lost on our way_

 _The waves would guide you through another day_

 _Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai_

 _Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake_

 _Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu_

 _Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

 _Nobody knows who I really am_

 _Maybe they just don't give a damn_

 _But if I ever need someone to come along_

 _I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

 _Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru_

 _Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu_

 _And every time I see your face,_

 _The oceans heave up to my heart_

 _You make me wanna strain at the oars,_

 _And soon I can see the shore_

 _Oh, I can see the shore_

 _When will I... see the shore?_

 _I want you to know who I really am_

 _I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

 _And if you ever need someone to come along_

 _I will follow you, and keep you strong_

 _Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo_

 _Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu_

 _Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu_

 _Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

 _And every time I see your face,_

 _The oceans heave up to my heart_

 _You make me wanna strain at the oars,_

 _And soon I can see the shore_

 _Unmei no fune wo kogi_

 _Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to_

 _Watashitachi wo osou kedo_

 _Sore mo suteki na tabi ne_

 _Dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

On the final note, Blake finished her song standing still under the spot light. She placed the micro back on to the stand and walked off stand not saying a word letting the song speak for itself. She may have been the quiet one but she did have a voice and it was as soft as a nurturing mother cradling her child.

Shortly afterwards Weiss stood from the front of the stage and as she walked passed Blake she felt a bit of uneasiness and stopped for a brief pause before continuing. Once she reached the stage and the spot light, she tapped the terminal and let the music play. She was reminded of her father and how expectant he was before she opened her mouth to sing.

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

Weiss finished the song and with a cheerful shout from Ruby and claps from her teammates she stepped off stage with a warm smile. What she didn't notice was Dewolfe passing her by and focused on her teammates. She became surprise when she took her seat and looked to the stage only to find Dewolfe standing under the spot light tapping the terminal. By now the cheers became quiet and whispers were heard from everybody except for Blake because she knew he liked Karaoke.

Once the song started Dewolfe nodded his head according to the piano like a metronome. He then tapped his leg in rhythm to the drums that started playing. Before lone he brought the micro phone to his mouth and started singing.

I _n this farewell_

 _There's no blood, there's no alibi_

 _'Cause I've drawn regret_

 _From the truth of a thousand lies_

 _So let mercy come and wash away_

 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

 _Put to rest what you thought of me_

 _While I clean this slate_

 _With the hands of uncertainty_

 _So let mercy come and wash away_

 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

 _For what I've done_

 _I start again_

 _And whatever pain may come_

 _Today this ends_

 _I'm forgiving what I've done_

 _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

 _What I've done_

 _Forgiving what I've done_

Shortly after Dewolfe stopped, he placed it back he microphone and stepped off stage and with RWBY in surprise along with Carmona, his Butler, and Wolfen. Nobody took the stage after that performance and instead left the Grand Hall wondering with curiosity. The Butler instructed team RW_Y and Wolfen to the guest wing as Blake and Dewolfe went back to their room. Nothing else was said as the day ended, it was an eventful day and nothing more.

 **Sorry for the late post. (^~^;) my bad. After Volume 3, My feels got shattered but after playing some GE I bounced right back up! I haven't forgotten about this yet, and intend to shorten the story to finish in the next few chapters. I'Ve been working on other things lately so it'll be a while yet. Chao!**


End file.
